


What's right.

by Greekrose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Deaf Clint Barton, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Foster Care, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Teenage Clint, Teenage Tony, teenage bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekrose/pseuds/Greekrose
Summary: Bruce Banner's past isn't perfect, but his future could be if he could just get a handle on his dissociative identity disorder. He's out of an abusive situation and living with his caring uncles and his two wonderful foster brothers, so why does his angry alter ego H keep appearing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not personally have any experience with D.I.D so any information I have on it is a result of research. I hope I don't offend anyone with this potrayl of a teen suffering from it. If I post any harmful inaccuracies please feel free to comment and let me know and I will make the proper amendments.
> 
> That aside I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Bruce woke with a groan. The smell of motor oil filled his nostrils and he knew instantly where he was. The garage. It seemed H had come for a visit last night. 

Bruces Dissociative identity disorder, DID for short, was discovered about four years ago when he was 13 and still living with his Mom and abusive asshole of a Dad. Bruce's therapist thought that his alternate personality emerged as a defense mechanism, a way for him to escape his father's abuse, but that didn't explain why he was still having dissociative episodes three years after coming to live with his Uncle Bucky and his husband Steve.

Bruce sat up pulled the green hoddie that H always seemed to wear off. He balled it up and threw it across the garage for good measure. He couldn't understand why H was still around.  
After his father had murdered his mother and been sentenced to life in prison, his Uncle James had taken him in without hesitation. He'd known of course about Bruces DID but he and his husband Steve had assured Bruce that they wanted nothing more than to be there for him. And they'd made good on their promise. They'd taken him into their home and their hearts and though it didn't go away completely Bruce's DID did improve.

"Bruce?" The call proceeded a courtesy knock on the garage door before it was opened.

Clint poked his sandy blonde head in and smiled brightly when his eyes fell on Bruce. 

"I thought you might be in here," Clint announced as he opened the door the rest of the way and entered the musty garage.

Clint had come into Bruce's life at the ripe old age of 12. Bruce's uncle's approached him a year after they had adopted him to see how he felt about the possibility of a foster sibling. They'd been told during his adoption how lucky Bruce was to have family willing to take him in. His DID would have made it nearly impossible to find a willing foster family. Apparently, those words had really affected his uncle's who found themselves unable to shake the image of more little Bruces out there who needed a family. They wanted to become a special needs foster home and when Bruce gave his adamant support they did just that. 

Clint came to them almost as soon as Uncle Bucky and Steve had been approved to foster. Fresh out of a group home that had been shut down for "negligence" Clint's social worker had been having a hell of a time finding anyone willing to take on a deaf child. Even though with hearing aid's Clint had about 80% hearing it seemed no one was willing to make the slight adjustments needed to accommodate Clint's needs. No one until Bruce's uncles that was.

Back then Clint had been tiny. Malnourishment had made him short and far too skinny for his age. His hair which they later discovered to be sandy blonde had been shaved completely off by his last home as a precaution against lice. Bruce would never forget the distrustful look in Clint's blue-grey eyes when they first met. All through introductions Clint wouldn't speak or look at anyone. It wasn't until the tour of the house when Uncle Bucky showed Clint his room that Clint showed any emotion whatsoever. Bruce watched as Clint's eyebrows rose in surprise when he was told he had his own room, he watched those same eyes widen to the size of saucers just a moment later when Steve showed him the flashing alarm clock that they'd picked out for him. It had been such a small thing, an alarm clock that awoke a person with light rather than sound, but Clint had been enamored with it. Not only could Bruce tell he'd never seen one before, he was pretty sure Clint didn't even know they existed. Bruce would find out later when Clint's trust in him had grown all the cruel ways people had found to wake the deaf boy, the least of which being the woman who would squirt him in the face with a spray bottle of water every morning.

"He didn't give you any problems did he?" Bruce asked warily.

Bruces alter ego H mostly emerged when he sensed a "threat" and thanks to Bruce's asshole of a father those "threats" were often imposing men. For a long time, H had no problems with Clint who's small build and gentle nature was just about the least threatening thing anyone could imagine. But lately, that had started to change. Clint, though still short of a 15-year-old, was no longer a little boy. He grew more and more into the man he would someday be, and apparently to H, he was growing into more of a threat. So far nothing truly awful had happened but H had shoved Clint a few time and Bruce was worried things might escalate further. 

"Nah, he was the perfect gentlemen," Clint teased.

Bruces sighed in frustration. He had no memory of H's actions,  
he never did, and it was always hard to get Clint to fill him in. He only knew that H had started getting physical with Clint because Uncle Bucky had told him about it. 

"Seriously Clint," Bruce pushed, "what did he do?"

"Nothing Bruce," and seeing the distrustful look in Bruce's eyes added, "seriously I promise, he just sulked around the house and then came out here like he always does."

Bruce let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was actually kinda nice to see him. Before he came around you wouldn't shut up about that boring science project of yours," Clint added with a mischevious glint in his eye.

Bruce reached for the closest nonlethal projectile which happened to be a deflated soccer ball and lobbed it at Clint who easily dodged it on his way out the door.

"Come to breakfast Bruce Dad's wanna talk," Clint called as he went revealing the real reason he'd sought Bruce out.

Bruce gathered himself as best he could and got off the old sofa that H always seemed to crash on hoping it would be the last time he woke up in the garage with a hole in his memory.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family discusses opening their homes to one more.

When Bruce entered the kitchen he found Clint and his Uncle's already enjoying a hearty breakfast. Spread out on the table were serving dishes pilled with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns. An empty plate at Bruce's usual spot at the table waited to be filled.

"This is an impressive spread," Bruce commented as he tucked himself into the table.

He didn't want to say what was actually on his mind. He didn't want to say that Steve who worked as a nurse at a local old age home, and his Uncle Bucky who worked as a psychologist at the VA always slept in on Sundays and certainly did not get up early to cook a lavish breakfast. Usually, if Bruce and Clint arose before their guardians on Sunday they quietly ate cereal while watching tv to give the men some well-deserved rest. The papers sitting on the kitchen table didn't escape Bruces notice either. Bruce couldn't help fearing what he always feared after a dissociative episode, that he'd finally become too much for his uncles to handle and he'd be sent to a mental hospital.

"Well, there's something we wanted to sit down and discuss as a family," Steve broached cautiously.

Bruce could feel his body tense in anticipation, across the table he saw Clint's posture stiffen as well. Bruce didn't think kids like him and Clint would ever truly get over the fear of being sent away.

Bucky noticing the boy's change in demeanor jumped in quickly.

"It's a good thing boy's, and it won't happen unless everyone in the family is on board," Bucky assured them.

Steve slid the papers to the center of the table.

"Bucky and I have been asked to take in another boy," Steve started.

"And we'd very much like too", Bucky finished.

Bruce and Clint exchanged looks over the table. Bruce had been through this before, but Clint hadn't. He'd never been in a good place that might be dramatically altered by the arrival of someone new. 

"Is he like us?" Clint asked after a moment.

Bruce knew what he meant by "like us", special needs as the state would label them.

"He has a heart condition," Steve answered, "one that needs to be monitored."

"So a home with a live-in nurse would be ideal," Clint cracked a smile at Steve who grinned back at him.

Steve who was six foot five, well muscled, broad-shouldered, with cleanly cropped blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes was not the kind of person you pictured when you heard the word nurse. He was the kind of person you pictured when you heard the words male model. But Steve had only ever wanted to take care of other people. Ever the old soul Steve was a perfect fit for the local nursing home where is medical know-how helped the elderly keep going and his kind nature helped them want to.

"That's a big part of the reason they would like us to take him in, yes," Steve answered.

"His name is Tony," Bucky told them flipping open his file and withdrawing a picture. "He's sixteen."

Bruce looked at the picture of a handsome young man with dark eyes, and darker hair. Only his tired eyes and too pale skin gave him away as someone suited for their special needs foster home.

"He can share my room," Clint declared suddenly and with a mouth full of toast.

Steve and Bucky looked proudly on at their youngest.

"Are you sure," Bucky pressed, "it'll be a big change Clint, this is something you really need to consider."

Clint swallowed his toast and sighed suddenly growing very serious. His eyes grew darker and for a moment Bruce was unpleasantly reminded of the hardened little boy that had come to them three years ago.

"This place," Clint gestured around them.

"Your home," Steve corrected firmly.

"Our home," Clint amended, "It's more than I ever imagined I would have. What kind of person would I be if I didn't let this kid in on all this."

Clint picked up the photo of Tony facing it out at them for effect and Bruce had to keep himself from laughing at the fact that Clint had called a boy a year older than him a kid.

"Aptly put," Bucky smiled while Steve leaned over to ruffle Clint's hair.

Clint moved away feigning annoyance but was smiling all the same. 

"What about you Bruce? How do you feel about all this?" Uncle Bucky asked.

If Bruce was being honest relieved that the conversation wasn't about his DID like he had originally assumed.

"Hey, if he's in Clint's room what do I care?" Bruce joked but at his uncle's raised eyebrow added seriously, "I'm with Clint, the more the merrier."

"I guess its decided then!" Steve beamed

Bucky reached over and squeezed Steves hand over the table.

"I guess I'll go call the social worker," Bucky announced pulling out his phone and excusing himself from the room.

Bruce realizing just how hungry he began to fill up his plate with the assortment of breakfast food in front of him. His very empty stomach made him think that H must have forgone food last night.

Steve looked over a Bruce and opened his mouth for a moment before closing it again. Usually, when Bruce had an episode there would be a conversation about it after he woke up but it seemed maybe he'd dodged the bullet this morning. The rest of breakfast was finished in relative silence.

They were clearing the dishes by the time Bucky came back from his phone call.

"Ok great, thanks," Bucky finished his conversation on the phone and reentered the room.

Bruce stopped loading the dishes into the dishwasher as Uncle Bucky turned to speak to them. This was one of the small considerations the family made for Clint. Clint who was able to keep up with most conversations had a much harder time if there was extraneous noise in the room. As a family, they tried their best not to create any excess noise while talking to one another.

"He'll be here tomorrow evening," Bucky announced.

It was soon, but not unexpected, foster children often arrived quickly once a family agreed to take them in.

"We'll have to go out an pick up some things to prepare," Steve mused.

Bruce assumed some of those things included a new bed. Their three-bedroom house contained exactly that number of beds, Bruce didn't even think they owned an air mattress. He knew his uncles would want to be totally prepared when Tony arrived. Last time when Clint had come to them, their first foster child, they'd been shocked by how few things the boy possessed. They'd took him out the very next day and purchased him some new clothes, toiletries, a few toys but Bruce knew they'd felt guilty that they hadn't been better prepared.

"Maybe we should divide and concur," Steve suggested, "Two get things set up at home, the other two do the shopping."

"What's do we have to do here?" Clint asked curiously.

Bruce had to wonder that himself, the house was always pretty clean and they wouldn't be able to rearrange Clint's room until after the new furniture had arrived.

"Well Steve and I were thinking we'd take your room and you and Tony could have ours," Bruce told Clint after a glance at Steve that told Bruce they'd discussed it together before suggesting it to the boys.

"Yours is more than big enough for Bucky's and my stuff, but we want you and Tony to have enough space for your beds and desks," Steve explained.

"What do you think?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, that'd be amazing!" Clint agreed vehemently. 

"So it's settled then," Bucky announced, "So after we finish clearing up in here why don't Clint and Steve get to work moving the rooms, and Bruce and I can go to the store."

"Sounds good to me," Bruce agreed, secretly thinking that he'd gotten the much easier job.

"Me too," Clint agreed.

Bruce didn't miss the proud look that Bruce and Steve shared as the boys resumed cleaning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm thinking about doing a few chapters from Clint's perspective as well. Let me know in the comments if thats something you'd like.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve make room for a new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried out a chapter from Clint's perspective. There will probably be another Bruce chapter very soon.

The process of switching the rooms was a tedious one. First Clint helped his move all the furniture out of his Dad's room and into the hallway. Now there were working on moving Clint's stuff into the new room.

Packing up his room, even though he was only moving across the hall, was a surprisingly sad affair for Clint. This room had been the first place he'd felt safe in a very long time, and while he didn't imagine the would change he did feel a bit sad to be leaving the room.

Clint carefully removed a frame from the wall. It was one of the few wall hangings Clint had put up over the years. His Dad's had framed his adoption papers on the day of his adoption and they'd been hanging on his wall ever since. Logically Clint knew of course that no one would ever come take him from his home, but it was still nice to glance up at his wall and see the physical evidence of that fact.

"One of the happiest days of my life," Steve commented from across the room where he was carefully unplugging the electronics on Clint's nightstand.

"Mine too," Clint agreed not feeling the need to add the fact that for him it was far and away the happiest, number one.

Clint put the frame into the crate he was using to move his things from one room to the other and went to help Steve with the nightstand. On it sat his lamp, the overnight charging ports for his hearing aids, and his flashing clock. He picked up alarm clock and gently placed it in the crate. Clint would never forget the moment he saw it and Steve told him what it was. That was the moment he allowed himself to hope that maybe this might be the home he'd always dreamed of.

It didn't take long to get all of Clint's things into the room down the hall. Most fifteen-year-olds had fifteen years of memorabilia in their bedrooms but Clint really only had about three years of things.

Steve allowed Clint to choose which side of the new larger room he wanted and he chose the side with the window. Together they carried his twin bed frame, mattress, desk, and night-stand into the room. Clint suspected the heavy lifting was why Steve was the one who stayed behind while Bucky went out shopping. Bucky had lost an arm during his old army days. The prosthetic arm he had now was fairly advanced compete with moving joints and fingers that functioned much like his original arm did, but it was not quite equipt for lifting anything heavier than the groceries.

"There," Steve sighed with relief as they dropped his final box of things on his bed.

He'd still have to unpack but the hard part was finished. Steve and Clint gazed over at the empty side of the room together.

"I'm really proud of you Clint," Steve put a hand on Clint's shoulder, "I know how much you liked having your own room."

After living in group homes, Clint had been amazed when he'd learned he would have a room all to himself. He'd been even more amazed when the rest of the family totally respected his boundaries, always knocking before entering, and never ever taking his stuff. Clint would probably miss having his own space but sharing his room had seemed like the logical choice.

"We'll I am pre-dispositioned to be an excellent roommate," Clint taped his ears jokingly, "plus I don't think H would react well to someone encroaching on his personal space."

He would never say that last part to Bruce of course. Bruce hated talking about H, and he hated it even more when people referred to him and H as the same person. Bruce liked to think of H as an entirely different entity than himself but as far as Clint could tell that didn't seem to be the case. H only seemed to emerge anytime Bruce felt threatened. Yes, H was strikingly different than Bruce, he was angry, imposing, and rarely ever spoke but if the two weren't connected why did H feel more like a bodyguard for bruce's damaged psyche than anything else.

Steve hummed thoughtfully, "I think you might be right about that."

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"So if I hadn't volunteered, I would have been volunteered?" He asked.

Steve laughed.

"I'm not going to lie, we were hoping you would," Steve admitted, "but we would never have forced you."

"There are only three bedrooms, what other option was there?" Clint asked genuinely curious. 

If they weren't going to force him to share, he doubted they would force Bruce to. Hell if they forced Bruce to shack up with some guy he didn't know H would probably come out and never go away.

"If you didn't want to share Bucky and I would've moved to the basement," Steve confessed.

"The basement?" Clint asked.

The basement of their house was an unfinished space where they stored their Christmas decorations and did their laundry. It was dark and dreary and reminded Clint just a little too much of some of the places he'd been forced to sleep in the past.

"We would have cleared it out and put a rug down, or something," Steve explained as though it made all the sense in the world.

"Wow," Clint muttered under his breath.

"Wow what?" Steve asked.

"You guys really care about us," Clint replied, the comment was offhanded, he didn't really think much about it until he saw the look on Steve's face.

Simply put Steve looked devastated.

"Do you really not know that by now?" he whispered.

Clint felt horrible and scrambled to explain.

"No, that didn't come out right," Clint fumbled for the right words, "Of course I know you guys care."

How could he explain without breaking Steve's heart that a part of him would always be a little afraid that one day they would change their minds about him?

"You guys tell me you love me every day, and I believe you I do," Clint explained, "But every once in a while you guys do something so above and beyond what I expect that it surprises me just a little bit. It's like sometimes I think you guys love me as much as you possibly can and then you do something and I think to myself 'wow they love me even more than that' if that makes any sense at all."

Steve didn't say anything he just strode towards Clint and wrapped him in a hug so tight it was almost uncomfortable, almost. Clint did his best not to feel too embarrassed at the attention.

Steve released Clint and looked him dead in the eyes.

"There is no limit to how much Dad and I love you, got it?"

Clint felt the blood rush to his cheeks but he did his best not to look away.

"Got it," he answered.

"Good, now let's get you unpacked," Steve clapped him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

The first thing they did was find a spot on the wall for his adoption papers.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally preparations are done for Tony's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bit shorter than the others but I should have another up by tomorrow.

"What about that one?" Bruce asked pointing to a reversible comforter.

One side of the blanket was blue plaid while the other was a pattern of red triangles.

"He could choose whichever side he likes best," Bruce explained.

"Put it in the cart!" Uncle Bucky declared happily.

Uncle Bucky was clearly enjoying picking out things for Tony's new room. He wasn't getting everything the room would someday require as he wanted Tony to be able to pick out the things in his own taste but he was loading the cart with first-night necessities. 

"Get the matching sheet set too," Bucky added pointing the package next to the comforter that held two pillowcases, a fitted sheet, and a loose sheet.

Bruce obliged tossing it on the ever-growing pile in the cart. This shop was their last stop, they'd already gone to a furniture store where they picked out a twin bed frame with storage underneath, a mattress, a nightstand, a desk, and a desk chair. Currently, they were at target getting anything Tony might need on his first night. So far they'd gotten him his own towel, some basic toiletries, pillows, some pajamas, socks, and the bedding Bruce had just tossed in the cart.

"What's left on the list?" Bruce asked as he pushed the cart further down the aisle.

"Uhh," Uncle Bucky skimmed down the paper he held in his prosthetic hand, "an alarm clock, and two lamps, one for the nightstand and one for the desk."

"Lamps," Bruce declared pointing at the aisle sign that listed lamps and heading towards it.

"So how are you feeling about the new arrival?" Bucky asked as they looked over several lamp options.

"Excited," Bruce answered honestly, and then a little more honestly added, "And a bit anxious."

Bucky nodded.

"I think that's natural, I'm a bit anxious too," Bucky admitted, "We got very, very lucky with Clint, Tony's transition into our home will likely be an entirely different experience."

"What about this one for the desk," Bruce asked pointing to a silver lamp with an adjustable arm so you could change the height.

"Perfect," Bucky gave his approval and Bruce added it to the pile.

"I'm worried that H will be an issue," Bruce admitted, he used the presence of looking for another lamp as an excuse not to look at Bucky while he spoke.

"I'll admit that H will always be something of a wild card but you can trust Steve and me to always make sure everyone in the house it safe," Bucky promised, "That includes you too Bruce."

"I know," Bruce said, finally looking at his Uncle.

Uncle Bucky was looking at Bruce with both love and kindness, it was when his Uncle looked at him like this that resemblance between uncle and his late mother was its strongest. They both had the same warm brown eyes that crinkled affectionately, sometimes those eyes were so much like his mothers it was hard for him to look at. Right now though it was a comfort.

"Now what about this one?" Uncle Bucky pulled a red lamp off the shelf.

This one had a bendable arm and clamp on the end so that it could attach to a headboard and be used for nighttime reading.

"In the cart," Bruce echoed his Uncles earlier words.

"In the cart!" Bucky called joyously.

Before Bruce knew it the shopping was finished and the whole family was gathered in Clint and Tony's new room assembling furniture together. When they were finished the beds would be placed on either side of the room with the desks placed at the foot of the bed and the nightstand at the top of the bed. Currently, Clint was hanging all of his clothes on the top rack of the closet, the bottom rack would be Tony's.

"Alright I think I'm finished with the desk," Steve announced flipping the finished table right side up and sliding it into place at the foot of the already finished bed.

"It looks good hun," Bucky commented, "We're just about done here too."

Indeed they were Bruce handed Bucky the completed nightstand drawer and Bucky slid it into place completing the construction of the stand. When it was put in place beside the bed the family stood back and admired their work.

"I can't believe there's gonna be someone sleeping in that bed tomorrow," Clint commented.

Bruce agreed, it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that as of tomorrow their family would be forever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that Bruce's mom and Bucky have no relation but I liked the idea for the story. Also next chapter Tony arrives!!!


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives at his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray Tony is finally here!

"I think you're really going to like this place Tony," Maria told him as they pulled into the driveway of a well-maintained home.

Tony looked out the window at the two-story house wondering if Maria knew she said that every time she dropped him off somewhere. 

Maria got out first popping the trunk of her beat up honda civic and grabbed Tony's backpack for him. She strolled around to his side of the car and rapped the glass when he didn't immediately get up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Tony groaned as he opened the door and climbed out of the car accepting his bag from Maria and following her towards the house.

Maria led the way up the steps to the front door and rang the bell without delay. There was no reason for a debriefing at the door she had already given Tony a rundown of the family in the car. Two men running a foster home for children with special needs. Tony did have to admit that this was his first time at a special needs foster home, though he doubted it was any different from the others.

Tony could hear movement within the house and then the sounds of footsteps growing ever closer to the door before it swung open. 

"Welcome, come on in!" A tall, blonde and impossibly handsome man opened the door for them and stepped aside so that they could enter.

Tony surveyed his surroundings as they entered. The entryway of the home lead into the living room which was small but cozy. A couple sofas lined the walls and faced a small fireplace over which a television was mounted. There was some artwork that looked original framed on the walls and what looked like family photos on the mantle but Tony was too far away to make them out clearly.

Another man was sitting in this room and stood promptly when they entered joining the tall blonde. The most noticeable thing about this man was his prosthetic arm. It was the most advanced prosthetic tony had ever seen and the mechanics of it fascinated him but he did his best not to stare. Tony had learned over the years that it was a good rule of thumb not to stare at your foster parents.

"I'm Steve and this is my husband Bucky," The tall blonde introduced himself and gestured to the man beside him.

Tony could tell that Steve had been speaking directly to him but Maria stuck her hand out and he took it graciously.

"Maria," she introduced herself, "and this, of course, is Tony."

Bucky shook her hand as well adding "We spoke on the phone."

"Yes of course," Maria replied all business, "I really appreciate you taking him in so quickly."

Tony hated this part, that part where the adults talked about him like he wasn't even in the room.

"We are very happy to have him," Bucky answered. 

Steve ended up leading the group into the kitchen where the papers could be signed and Tony tuned them out while they discussed the details of his care.

The kitchen was well kept, clean and organized. There was a wall of slightly outdated cabinets and an eat-in island at the center of the kitchen. Tony noted that the island only had six chairs around it which meant that either this foster family was on the smaller side or they didn't care if all the kids had a seat. One was just as likely as the other. 

"Tony," his name was being called and when he looked up and realized that Bucky was looking at him. 

"Are you hungry?" Bucky asked, he seemed a bit nervous like he didn't quite know what to say. "I could get you a snack or something to drink."

Tony glanced over at Maria who was finishing the paperwork with Steve. It wasn't uncommon for people to be overly friendly while Maria was still around.

Tony shrugged, he honestly was kinda hungry and he'd learned that even if people were putting on a good show for the social worker he might as well take advantage of it while he could.

Bucky smiled kindly at him and strode over to the fridge pulling out a can of soda and holding it up so Tony could see the label.

"This ok?" He asked.

Tony nodded and accepted the can of root beer silently. Bucky didn't demand he say thank you so Tony stayed quiet watching as the man turned to the cabinet behind him and pulled out a granola bar. He repeated the same process holding it up for approval before handing it to Tony.

Tony didn't even have time to wonder if this would be his dinner for the night before Bucky told him.

"We'll be having dinner in about an hour," He informed Tony.

Again Tony just nodded.

"This is his medication," Tony caught the tail end of Maria and Steve's conversation.

Maria tucked the finished paperwork into her bag and pulled out a the pharmacy bag which contained Tony's newly refilled prescription. She handed to Steve who opened it and peered inside.

"Dosage instructions are on the bottle," she added and then laughed a little, "But I'm sure a nurse would know that."

Steve laughed a little with her though he didn't seem to find it as funny as she had. 

Tony gathered this new piece of information and held onto it. He imagined having a nurse as one of the heads of the home was a big reason he was sent here. 

"I'd love to meet the other boys before I go," Maria announced as she stood and smoothed out her dress.

"Yes, of course," Bucky replied smiling broadly, "They wanted to be down here to meet Tony right away but we thought the whole family crowded around the door might be a little overwhelming."

"Guy's come on down!" Steve called up the stairs and it wasn't long until footsteps could be heard pounding down them.

Two boys, both very close to his age as far as Tony could tell came bounding down the stairs stopping at Bucky and Steves sides.

"This is Bruce," Steve indicated to the taller of the two boys. He had a slim build, a freckled face, brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair he actually bore a bit of a resemblance to Bucky and Tony wondered if there was some sort of relation.

"And this is Clint," Bucky introduced the shorter boy with sandy blonde hair and steel blue eyes. 

This boy while on the shorter side had a more athletic build than the other and Tony had to wonder why they were at a special needs foster home. 

"Hey," Clint greeted him with a dimpled smile while Bruce waved good-naturedly.

Tony nodded a greeting in the direction of the boys. The adults were quiet for a moment as though waiting for something more to happen but the boys seemed content with the greeting.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go," Maria broke the silence, "I'll leave you all to get better acquainted."

"Tony, will you walk me out?" She asked.

Tony knew the drill, she did this every time she left him at a new home so that she could talk to him alone before she left. Tony obediently trailed her to the door.

"You still have my number yes?" Maria asked and when Tony confirmed that he did she went on, "Ok good, you call me if you need me alright?"

"Sure thing Maria," Tony replied and she smiled at him.

"I think this place is a good fit for you Tony," She told him smiling as she looked around the house, "I think you'll be happy here."

Tony smiled at her and nodded reaching to open the door for her.

"I'll see you around Maria," he told her and she gave him one last sad smile before exiting.

Tony closed the door behind him and took a breath. It was time to see what these people were really like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will also be from Tony's perspective. I hope you all enjoy the changing perspectives in the story, It's the first time I've done it so let me know if you like it or would prefer just one characters perspective.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets settled in and learns some interesting things about the residents of his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray more Tony! Hope you like this one :)

"Tony?" One of the men called Tony to the kitchen, Tony was pretty sure it was Steve but he didn't know the men's voices well enough yet to be sure.

Tony took a breath and left the door, it was time to join the others.

Once again he found himself at the island where the others were gathered waiting for him. Spread across the table were an array of take-out menu's

"We don't usually get take out but we wanted to make sure your first dinner here was something you liked," Steve told him pushing the flyers towards Tony.

"All of these places are within our price range so just pick something you like," Bucky added.

Tony looked at the others boys for any indication of what to do. There was a sort of silent language that every foster kid knew, a way of communicating with just a look or the tiniest nod of the head what was safe and what wasn't. Bruce smiled vaguely at Tony unversed in this language but when Tony caught Clint's eyes he found what he was looking for. Clint gave him a quick jerk of the chin indicating this was not some kind of trick.

Once he got the go-ahead Tony studied the flyers. There were five in total a pizza place, a Chinese place, barbeque, Indian, and what looked like a local diner called Friday's. Tony feeling that it was a safe bet held up the pizza flyer.

"I'm good with pretty much any kind of pizza," he told Steve handing him the flyer back assuming the older man would make the order.

"Great! I'll order a little of everything then," Steve replied cheerily not forcing Tony to make any more decisions. 

"The pizza shouldn't take long to get here," Bucky turned to Tony, "In the meantime, Clint can give you the tour and show you your room."

Tony once again nodded his consent and the boy named Clint lead the way out of the room.

"So you already saw the kitchen and the living room," Clint stood at the bottom of the stairs and pointed to the only hallway on the main level Tony had yet to see, "There's a bathroom down the hall and that door there goes to the basement."

"Up here there's another bathroom, and the bedrooms," Clint told him as they ascended the stairs.

It was following Clint up the stairs that Tony realized the reason that the young man was with him at a special needs foster home. Two lavender purple hearing-aids could be seen behind either of the boy's ears. Once again the mechanic in Tony wanted to tinker.

The boys came to a landing at the top of the stairs. There were four doors and Clint indicated to each of them in turn. 

"That's the bathroom, Bruce's room, Dads' room, and the room you and I will share," He told Tony. 

It didn't escape Tony's notice that Clint had called Steve and Bucky his dads. It could mean he'd been adopted but some foster parents insisted the children call them mom and dad, or dad and dad in this case.

"Here we are," Clint announced opening the door to their shared room.

The room was a decent size and had clearly been divided in two. Both sides had a twin bed, nightstand, desk and desk chair but it wasn't hard to figure out which side was his. Clint's side was neat but still bore the signs of someone who'd settled in. He had a couple things hanging on his wall including what looked like a framed document and a cork board with some photos and keepsakes pinned to it. The bedspread was a similar color to Clint's hearing aids and though it wasn't ratty like some of the blankets Tony had slept under it looked a well-loved and faded.

Clint pointed to the other side of the room needlessly telling Tony, "and that's your bed." 

"no duh," Tony muttered under his breath but Clint gave no sign of hearing him, Tony wasn't sure if he'd just ignored the statement or couldn't actually hear it.

"The drawers under the bed have some pajamas if you need some, as well as a towel and some other toiletries," Clint told Tony as he set his bag down on his new bed, "Also the bottom row of the closet it all yours."

Tony looked at his backpack and at the well-sized closet.

"I don't think I'll need a whole row," Tony commented.

"Bucky and Steve will fix that for sure," Clint told Tony with a smile as he sat down on his own bed and watched Tony unpack his things.

"So you're deaf," Tony blurted out not knowing any other way to broach the subject, it obviously wasn't a secret.

"Wow, are you some kind of teen detective?" Clint asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just mean, that's why your here right?" Tony pushed the topic, "At a special needs foster home."

Clint studied Tony with keen eye's for a moment before answering him.

"Yeah that's why I was brought here," he confirmed.

"What about that Bruce kid?" Tony asked liking how forthcoming Clint was with answers, a lot of foster kids didn't like to talk to newcomers, "What's wrong with him?"

Tony knew it was a blunt way to ask but he honestly didn't really care at this point, he didn't know these people at all. Clint seemed to care though frowning at the insinuation that there was something wrong with Bruce and by extension himself.

"Bruce is Bucky's nephew," Clint replied defensively, "They adopted him after his mom died."

"So he's not special needs then?" Tony asked.

The look on Clint's face told Tony everything he needed to know before the younger boy even opened his mouth.

"I, uh, wouldn't say that," Clint fumbled awkwardly.

"What's his deal then?" Tony asked genuinely curious now, he knew Clint had been teasing him when he'd called him a detective but Tony did have a very inquisitive nature.

"I should probably let him tell you," Clint contemplated, "but Bruce doesn't like talking about it, and you will find out eventually..."

Clint seemed to be trying to convince himself more than he was Tony. Tony didn't speak he just let Clint work it out on his own.

"Bruce has Dissociative identity disorder," Clint finally told him after much silent deliberation.

"Like a split personality? Really?" Tony asked, that had been the last thing he'd expected Clint to tell him. "How many alters does he have?"

"Just one, we call him H," Clint told him seriously.

"H?" Tony asked making sure he'd heard right.

"Yeah, he doesn't really talk but sometimes he just sits and draws H's over and over again on a piece of paper," Clint explained.

"Weird," Tony mused.

"It really is," Clint agreed, "but don't bring it up ok? It's a bit of a sore spot with Bruce."

"Yeah sure," Tony agreed quickly, "how often does H come to visit."

Tony put air quotes around the last part and Clint snorted a bit of a laugh. 

"Not a lot, mostly just when Bruce feels threatened," Clint paused thoughtfully, "If you do run into H just leave him alone, he can be a bit... aggressive."

Tony must have let his concern show a little too clearly on his face because Clint scrambled to amend his earlier statement.

"You don't need to worry, H will leave you alone if you leave him alone, just go chill in another room or something."

Tony felt slightly better at that.

"How will I know the difference between H and Bruce?" he asked feeling this was an important thing to know.

"Oh, you'll know," Clint smirked, "Don't worry about that."

"Ok cool," Tony drawled not feeling that it was cool at all, "any other landmines I need to avoid? What about the old guys? What are they like?"

"They're the best," Clint replied and at Tony's disbelieving look insisted, "No, they really are."

"No offense but I've been in a few too many homes just like this one to believe that," Tony replied warily, the too good to be true houses usually were just that. 

"Look I get it, I really do. Three years ago I came here from a group home that had been shut down," Clint confided in him, "the official reason was negligence but you and I both know that's just a nice way of saying abuse."

Tony did know that, he'd stayed at a few homes like that himself.

"Fuck I never even told Dad's this," Clint muttered running his hands through his hair, "The guy who ran it used to take my hearing aids and lock me in a dark closet if I annoyed him too much."

"Fuck," Tony echoed, it took a special brand of prick to do something like that.

"I'm not telling you this so you'll feel sorry for me, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't repeat that story," Clint told him sharply, "I'm telling you because I thought the same thing you're probably thinking right now, that this is one of those places that seems too good to be true and is."

The assumption was so spot on that Tony had to think back and try and remember if he'd said those words out loud or not. He was pretty sure he hadn't.

"These guys, they're the real deal," Clint told him earnestly, "I can't promise that you'll get adopted and be here forever, but I can promise you that long as you're here no one will steal from you, withhold meals from you or hit you. You're safe here Tony."

Tony stared at Clint, he wanted to believe him more than anything but he couldn't bring himself to, not yet at least.

"Pizza's here!" A voice called from downstairs.

Clint stood and rubbed his hands together, "time for your first family meal."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first family dinner.

Tony followed Clint down the stairs back to the kitchen, the smell of pizza greeting him before the sight did.

Five pizza boxes were spread across the island and in front of each seat, there were plates and cups already set.

"Grab as much as you'd like and feel free to sit anywhere," Steve greeted Tony.

Tony did just that, grabbing the nearest seat, tucking himself in and loading up on pepperoni pizza.

"I hope you found your room to your liking," Bucky addressed Tony once the whole family was seated, "We're sorry you have to share but we only have so many rooms in the house."

Tony was ready to say the room was just fine but Clint beat him to the punch.

"I guarantee he's shared smaller rooms, with a lot more people," Clint told his dad absentmindedly.

Bucky and Steve both frowned a little and Tony could tell right then that they'd never been in the system. What Clint had just said didn't even register as sad to people who'd been in the system.

"Well please know that you have free reign of the house," Steve added, "Once school starts again we will ask that all you boys don't stay up too late but as it's still summer feel free to stay up, watch tv, get a snack, whatever you like."

"Thanks," Tony replied, he didn't want to get his hopes up but he couldn't help but think maybe Clint had been telling the truth about these guys.

He'd reserve his final judgment for later, if there was a later, even if these guys were nice it didn't mean Tony would get to stay.

"Will Tony be going to Ravenwood with us?" Bruce asked speaking for the first time since his and Tony's introduction.

"That's the local high school," Clint explained to Tony quickly.

"Yes, I've already spoken with the administration everything will be set for next week," Bucky replied speaking to Tony as much as he was to the others.

"You'll be a junior right?" Bruce asked and Tony gave an affirmative nod.

He was actually quite fortunate to be in a grade with students his age, quite often foster kids who moved around a lot fell behind.

"Clint will be a sophomore this year and Bruce will be a senior," Bucky filled in, "So if you need anything at school they'll be around."

"You can totally sit with us at lunch," Clint smiled but this struck Tony a little strange.

"Do seniors often with sophomores at your school?" He asked casually as he took another bite of pizza but regretted it when he saw Bruce stiffen a little, seemed he'd hit a sore spot.

Bruce didn't say anything but Clint recovered quickly.

"Only when the sophomores are as cool as me," the blonde winked cheekily before smoothly changing the subject, "So what are you into, the schools got a lot of clubs."

Tony shrugged. He was in fact very into robotics but he never joined clubs, it was rare he'd get to see a project to fruition before he was moved.

"Play any sports?" Clint prodded but at a stern look from Steve backtracked, "Oh right sorry."

On a day to day basis Tony's heart condition didn't bother him too much but sports were out of the question. He got winded if he had to climb too many stairs, he wasn't exactly about to go out for the football team. Normally this didn't bother him at all, even if he could play sports he had no real interest in them. What did bother him, however, was the look of pity coming at him from four different directions.

"Does the school have a robotics club? Or autobody?" Though he was quite good at both he still didn't intend to join, he just wanted to change the direction of the conversation.

"Both," Bruce answered, "I'm actually in the robotics club."

"What he means to say is that he founded it," Clint boasted for the other boy, "Though I'm not so sure club is the right term."

"It's a club," Bruce defended.

"I mean, it's three dudes playing with robots," Clint argued though his tone was light.

"And a club is a gathering of three or more people according to school bylaws," Bruce cited.

"Ok it's a club," Clint raised his arms in mock surrender

Steve and Bucky were both smiling fondly watching the boys back and forth and suddenly Tony felt very much on the outside of the conversation. Once again as though Clint knew exactly what he was thinking he drew Tony back into the conversation.

"If this guy joins it'll bring your number up to four," Clint jerked his thumb at Tony.

"Yeah maybe," Tony replied half-heartedly knowing full well he had no intention of joining.

"Clubs or not we are going to have to get you guys some new school supplies soon," Bucky interjected saving Tony from making any solid commitments.

"I was actually thinking we should go tomorrow," Steve declared, "That way we can grab the supplies and anything Tony might need."

Tony recalled Clint's earlier comment about Bucky and Steve changing the fact that he didn't have enough clothes to fill the closet.

"Sound good Tony?" Steve asked.

"I really don't need anything else," Tony replied a bit uncomfortable. 

"Non-sense," Bucky jumped in, "We always get the guys some new clothes for the new school year anyway."

Tony took another rather large mouthful of pizza rather than reply. And Bucky likely detecting Tonys discomfort didn't push.

Dinner proceeded with a bit more banter between Bruce and Clint while Tony contented himself with eating as much pizza as his stomach would allow and when it ended Bucky and Steve dismissed him stating the guest of honor didn't need to help clean up. Tony who'd been yearning for some alone time didn't argue. He bid everyone good night, though it was still fairly early, and headed up the stairs to his room.

Once the door was closed behind him Tony let out a sigh of relief. First days in new homes always took a lot out of him, though he had to admit to himself that as far as first days went this one was not so bad.

With nothing else to do, Tony strode over to his bed where his bag was still sitting unpacked. He knew Clint had told him half the closet was his but the contents of his backpack would easily fit in the drawers under his bed. Pulling them out he found the pajamas and toiletries Clint had told him about as well as a towel and a brand new unopened pack of socks. He pushed all the new items to the side and dumped the contents of his bag out into the remaining space in the drawer before sliding it shut. 

Now that it was free of obstruction Tony laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. He still wasn't sold on this place, not just yet, but he might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony get used to sharing a room.

Though his memories of the countless foster homes and group homes he'd been in had not faded from his memory, Clint had to admit he'd gotten used to having his own room. It was strange to open his door and see the other occupant of his room laying on his bed eyes closed.

Clint closed the door a quietly as he could in case Tony was sleeping, but the other boy's reaction to the gentle click of the door closing told him he was not. 

"Hey," Tony greeted cracking one eye open, presumably to check it was actually Clint who'd entered before closing it again.

"Hey," Clint returned the greeting and strode to his side of the room.

He hadn't thought much about this moment, about the actual reality of someone being in his space. He knew he'd adjust to it quickly, he always did, but for now, it was a bit offputting. He found himself making a very conscious effort to be quiet as he moved around his side of the room.

It still wasn't all that late so he sat on his bed and pulled out the latest book he was working on reading. Quite often when he was alone in his room like this, winding down at the end of the night, he would remove his hearing aids and place them in their charging ports but tonight he felt hesitant to do that. Tony had his eye closed and would likely not notice and he didn't want to be oblivious if the other boy tried talking to him.

His instincts turned out to be right as he hadn't gotten too far into the chapter before a voice pulled his focus.

"I'm going to turn in soon," When he looked over he found that Tony had already risen from his bed and was holding his new pajamas in his arms, "are there any night time ground rules I should know before I turn in."

"Nah," Clint shook his head, "Dad's weren't lying when they said you had free reign, if you wanna get up at 1 am and eat all the leftover pizza you can."

Tony nodded and was about to leave when he turned to face Clint again.

"You call them Dad's?" He didn't finish the question but he didn't need too, Clint understood.

"They adopted me when I was thirteen," Clint reached up and rapped the framed adoption papers with his knuckle.

"So you genuinely like it here?" Tony asked yet again, the repetition didn't annoy Clint in the slightest though, he understood Tony's uncertainty all too well.

"Yeah, I do," Clint answered honestly, "they're not perfect, but they try their best, and they actually care."

Tony nodded again looking contemplative.

"What about you?" He asked, confusing Clint.

"What about me?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you have any rules I should know about?" Tony inquired, "I mean since we're sharing a room and all."

Clint took a moment to think before answering, he hadn't thought at all about laying down any "ground rules" but it might be a good idea if the boys agreed on some so that they didn't step in each other's toes.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I have rules," Clint began, "but I think we can both agree to leave each other stuff alone."

"Yeah that sounds good to me," Tony agreed.

"And just a heads up once I take out my hearing aids I won't be able to hear you," Clint informed the older boy, "unless you're like screaming in my ear."

"Got it," Tony replied before musing, "you're actually kinda the perfect roommate."

Clint snorted.

"Finally someone appreciates all that I bring to the table," he joked and was surprised when he actually got Tony to crack a smile.

"Alright well I'm gonna go change," Tony raised his pajama filled arms and headed toward the bathroom.

Clint raised his book again but put it down a second later to remove his hearing aids, now that Tony was aware he would likely not try to talk to Clint when they were off. 

Tony returned a while later with hair wet and clothed in his new pajamas. Clint raised his head to nod at Tony and Tony returned the silent greeting. 

Clint watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony returned his day clothes to his drawer then moved over to his new desk. He leaned over it momentarily to write something down.

"Good night," The words were scribbled on the piece of paper that Tony held up facing Clint.

Clint let out a laugh that he couldn't quite hear. He raised his hands and signed 'good night' back.

Tony raised his eyebrows as if to silently ask the meaning. 

"It means good night," Clint obliged even though he loathed to speak without being able to hear his words.

He raised his hands and repeated the sign but this time he did it at about half speed. Tony studied the movements carefully before repeating them back at Clint. Clint smiled and nodded when Tony got it right and Tony smiled back looking a little bit proud of himself.

Once the silent interaction was over Clint returned to his book and Tony turned off his bedside lamp before getting under the covers and facing the wall, presumably trying to get to sleep.

Clint couldn't help glancing over at his roommate and thinking that maybe some company wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I gave bruce some attention so the next chapter will likely be from his perspective. Also I will try to keep posting everyday but I can't grantee that updates will remain this frequent as I do have a job lol. Hope your enjoying everything thus far, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce attempts to bond with Tony.

Bruce remembered the first time the family had taken Clint out to buy some new things the sense of deja-vu he had watching Tony maneuver the same experience was so acute it was astounding.

The shopping trip had started out with Steve taking the three of them to get school supplies. Tony had seemed more comfortable with this as he was getting the same treatment as Bruce and Clint, but now that they had moved on to expanding Tony's woefully undeveloped wardrobe Tony was growing more anxious by the second. Steve had taken them to a thrift store after Clint had explained to the family that Tony would likely be more comfortable with the lower prices but the gesture seemed to make little difference.

"What about this?" Steve asked holding up yet another graphic tee in hopes of finding something Tony seemed to like.

"You've already gotten me more than enough," Tony gestured to the cart where the three t-shirts and one pair of pants he'd begrudgingly agreed to get were placed.

"Just let him buy you clothes," Clint teased from Steve's side, "He's a gay dude, clothes shopping is pretty much what he lives for."

Steve in retaliation for the remark lobed the shirt he'd been holding up for Tony's consideration at Clint. Clint caught the projectile easily and surveyed it with a critical eye before placing it back on the display table.

"The faster you pick some stuff out the faster we can get outta here," Clint added seriously to Tony who seemed to genuinely consider his words.

Steve and Clint returned to scouring the aisles turned away from Tony who was looking as lost as ever.

"Five tops, two pairs of pants, and one pair of shoes," Bruce told Tony.

Tony turned to Bruce with a look of both surprise and confusion and Bruce realized that he hadn't really spoken to Tony much up until this point. It wasn't a conscious decision he just hadn't had anything to discuss with the younger teen up until this point.

"That's the minimum you'll be able to leave here with," Bruce explained, "You're already halfway done, just grab two more tops, a pair of pants, and some shoes and Steve will be happy."

Tony considered Bruce with weary eyes for a moment before replying.

"Thanks," he said simply, though he seemed to mean it.

Bruce watched as Tony turned in a slow circle analyzing the shop around them and then made a bee-line for the things he wanted. He grabbed an iron maiden t-shirt, as well as an artfully bleach stained black t-shirt, what looked mechanics coveralls and a pair of gently used converse.

"Is this alright?" Tony asked bashfully approaching Steve with his arms full of his finds.

Steve absolutely lit up.

"Of course!" Steve replied happily taking the items from Tony and laying them in the cart, "Is there anything else you want while we're here?" 

"Don't push it Dad," Clint warned.

"Yeah looks like he's got enough in there to make a few outfits," Bruce added pretending to tally the contents of the cart though he knew very well the exact number of items it contained.

"Oh alright," Steve conceded leading the way to the register. 

Tony shot grateful looks in both Bruce and Clint's direction. Clint winked back at Tony and them sped up to match pace with Steve so he could toss a few things that he wanted in the cart before everything was paid for.

Bruce noticed Tony eyeing the electronics section while they waited and decided that now was as good a time as any to try and bond with the new member of the household.

"This is actually where I get a lot of parts for the robotics club," Bruce told Tony, "A lot of people get rid of things without ever trying to fix them."

Bruce had lost count of the number of hidden gems he'd recovered from second-hand stores because people assumed they were beyond repair.

"That's actually how I got my computer," Tony commented surprising Bruce, "Over the years I collected discarded laptops from recycling centers, it wasn't long until I had all the components I needed to assemble a working PC."

Bruce was impressed, he knew Tony had expressed some interest in robotics but a lot of the guys at his school who were "interested in robotics" were only interested in said robotics when they were completed and ready to play with. Not many people enjoyed the process of R and D.

"Wow, maybe you really should join the robotics club," Bruce replied excitedly.

"You don't want me in your club," Tony sighed.

"Why not?" Bruce prodded.

"You just, don't," Tony was obviously holding back but he was saved from Bruce's further inquiries but Steve and Clint's arrival.

"You boy's ready to go?" Steve asked with an all-American smile on his face and bags in his arms.

'Yup," Tony replied hastily as Bruce who'd decided to table the matter nodded his consent.

"I think we did well today," Steve commented once they were back in his truck and headed home. 

Bruce sat with Steve in the front of the truck while Clint and Tony sat in the back seats.

"I agree," Clint replied as he fished the ball cap he'd gotten at the thrift store out of the bag and placed it on his head.

"Ugh, Clint that could have lice in it," Steve groaned after catching Clint's reflection in the rear-view mirror, "We should wash it before you wear it."

"Lunacy," Clint smiled cheekily back, "Whoever heard of washing a hat?"

"People wash hats," Bruce agreed with Steve getting pulled into the ridiculous argument.

"A beanie maybe," Clint replied, "But not a baseball cap."

Bruce opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a blaring horn and a loud panicked swear that tore its way out of Steve's well-mannered mouth. Bruce feeling as though the world was moving in slow motion watched as Steve wrenched the wheel of the truck to the side desperately trying to avoid the SUV that was barreling towards the passenger side of the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first cliff hanger guys! How exciting! Thank's for hanging in with the story so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy the little nod's to the MCU here and there. More fun to come!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H comes out to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray chapter 10! Thanks to everyone for the kudo's and comments they make me so happy :D

Clint had been right, Tony would know H when he saw him. 

After Steve narrowly avoided an SUV that had run a red light Bruce had tensed up and sat unmoving in the front seat. Waves of hostility rolled off the normally reserved teen.

Steve who pulled over so that he could check on his passengers took one look at Bruce and seemed to know what was happening. A strange look crosses his face before he gathered himself and moved on. 

"You boys ok?" Steve asked twisting around to face Clint and Tony in the back row.

"Yeah," Tony replied honestly, while the near accident had startled him the way it would anyone he wasn't particularly bothered by it.

"Clint?" Steve prodded when the younger teen voice was notably silent.

Tony turned to look at Clint who was seated on the passenger side closest to the site of the near accident. All he could see of the boy was the back of his sandy blonde head as he stared out the window.

"Clint?" Steve prompted again this time a little louder.

"Huh?" Clint reacting this time turned to look at Steve. 

Tony noticed right away that Clint looked a few shades lighter than usual and visibly dazed. Steve seemed to notice this too.

"Clint, are you alright," Steve asked gently.

"Yeah," he shook his head, "Yeah I'm good."

Steve looked unconvinced but turned back around in his seat all the same and restarting the truck's engine.

"We'll be home in just a few minutes," he assured them as he merged back into traffic.

The ride home, though only a few minutes long, was quiet and uncomfortable. Tony had assumed the first time he'd encounter H Clint would be there to guide him through it but the younger teen seemed to have checked out as well. Steve appeared to be the only one, other than Tony himself, left in the vehicle who remained unaffected by the near accident.

As the truck pulled up to the house Bucky, who must have been watching for their return, waved cheerily from the front porch. 

"How did it go?" Bucky called as Steve and Tony exited the truck. 

The look on Steve's face must have spoken volumes to Bucky who's expression changed dramatically.

"What's the matter?" Bucky asked worriedly.

"We had a near miss on the drive home," Steve explained, "Everyone is ok but..."

Steve glanced towards where Bruce sat rigidly in the front seat of the truck.

"H," Bucky remarked and Steve nodded affirmatively.

Bucky looked between Tony and Bruce a couple times before sighing.

"I was hoping we'd have a little more time before we'd have to explain this," he began but was interrupted by his youngest child.

"I already told him about H," Clint interjected, he'd exited the truck and gathered the bags with their recently purchased in his arms.

"You did?" Steve inquired seeming surprised.

"That wasn't really your place," Bucky half-heartedly scolded, he seemed as though he wasn't sure he believed the words he was speaking.

"I asked," Tony offered hoping he hadn't gotten Clint in trouble. "I asked why Bruce was at the special needs foster home."

"I'm not mad," Bucky explained, "It's just a very complex issue and I was hoping to sit down and discuss it with you myself."

Clint opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the violent slam of a car door. The resounding sound was so loud that everyone flinched, Clint was startled enough by the noise that he dropped one of the bags he was holding.

Tony watched transfixed as H stalked away from the group. The difference between H and Bruce was astounding. In the car, Tony had sensed the hostility coming off H but the difference between Bruce and his alternate was more than just attitude. H carried himself in an entirely different manner than Bruce. Even the way H stood somehow made him seem significantly taller than the mild-mannered boy who had retreated into his own mind. Tony watched H until he disappeared from sight around the side of the house, though he seemed to be the only one concerned with where H was heading. Steve and Bucky were now watching Clint with a renewed interest.

"Are you ok?" Bucky asked Clint who's reaction to the slamming door seemed to draw a more intense focus from the psychologist.

"I'm fine," Clint huffed as he retrieved the bag he'd dropped.

Steve and Bucky shared a look but didn't push the matter further, at least not on the front lawn.

"Let's get inside where we can talk," Bucky suggested, he looked at Tony and added, "I'm sure you have questions."

Tony who did indeed have several questions followed Steve, Bucky, and Clint into the house without complaint.

"Is he ok out there?" Tony asked as he closed the door behind him.

"He's fine," Clint answered as he dropped the bags with school supplies on the counter and then held up the remaining bag which had Tony's new clothes in them, "I'm gunna stick these in the washer for you."

"Thanks," Tony replied though he was fairly certain that Clint was looking for an excuse to leave the room more than he was looking to be a considerate foster brother.

Steve watched his youngest disappear looking as though he wanted to follow but Bucky nudged him with his prosthetic elbow.

"Leave him be for now," he suggested, "We'll check in later."

Steve nodded turning his concerned gaze on Tony instead. 

"I'm sorry about today," The blonde apologized sincerely, "I was really hoping it would be a fun outing."

"It was fun," Tony lied, "You know before that SUV almost hit us."

Steve perked up a little at that but Bucky remained somber.

"Would you mind telling us what Clint told you about Bruce?" Bucky asked.

Tony froze for a moment trying to figure out what to say. He didn't want to get Clint into trouble it the younger teen had told Tony something he shouldn't have.

"Neither of you are in trouble," Bucky promised, "I just want to make sure you have a complete understanding of what is happening with Bruce right now."

Tony looked into Bucky's warm brown eyes and saw only honesty there. 

"Not a lot," Tony admitted, "he told me, Bruce, that had dissociative identity disorder and that I might run into his alternate H."

Clint had, of course, told Tony a little more than that but Tony felt what he shared with his current guardians was close enough to the truth.

"Well that's all correct," Bucky confirmed, "but there is a little more you should know."

"You probably noticed that H is a bit," Steve searched for the right word.

"Aggressive," Tony supplied.

"Yes," Steve agreed, "But you should know perfectly safe here, I don't want you to worry about that. H has never picked a fight with someone who didn't antagonize him."

"Most of the time when H shows up he retreats to the garage and stays there until Bruce re-emerges," Bucky explained further, "We just leave him alone when he does."

That explained why no one seemed bothered by H's disappearance. He must have gone to the garage as soon as they got home.

"So just leave him alone?" Tony repeated making sure he was following what his guardians were telling him.

"Yes," Steve confirmed, "Even if you're worried about him don't interact with H if you can help it. Your first priority is to find me or Bucky and we will handle it."

"Ok," Tony agreed more than happy to let the two men handle H.

Sure he found H interesting but his sense of self-preservation was much stronger than his inquisitive nature. Tony would do exactly what Steve and Bucky advised and leave H to his own devices. If Tony had learned anything at his foster homes it was to never pick a fight he couldn't win, and Tony was pretty damn sure H could kick his ass.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boiling point is reached at the Rogers-Barnes household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, thanks to everyone who is sticking with the story.

"Ok, that's one down," Steve sighed as he watched Tony ascend the stairs to his room, "two to go."

Bucky gave Steve a sad smile and Steve took a small amount of comfort in the fact he wasn't doing this alone. They, of course, had had hard days in the past. When they had first taken in Clint it seemed like every other day was an incredibly hard day with a steep learning curve. But as Clint had settled in and begun to trust them the hard days had become fewer and far between, and these days they were almost non-existent. Steve wasn't stupid he'd expected more hard days, but he'd expected Tony to be at the center of them. He hadn't quite expected two dissociative episodes in one week and for Clint's eyes to recapture the look of fear they'd held when he first arrived on their doorstep.

"Hey," Bucky stirred Steve out of his reverie with a squeeze of his hand, "We've gotten through worse days than today."

"I know," Steve sighed, "And I know I can't protect them from everything."

"But you wish you could," Bucky finished the sentiment for him, "So do I."

"So did you see where Clint went?" Steve asked as his eyes narrowed in on the bag of clothes sitting by the door to the basement, clearly, Clint had not ended up in the laundry room as he had said.

"I didn't actually," Bucky replied looking around and sounding just worried enough to ignite a flutter of anxiety in Steves' chest.

"He probably just went up to his room," Steve reasoned as he stood.

Steve had barely taken a step towards the stairs when a shout erupted from the yard. Steve knew instantly, as all parents do, that something was wrong.

He was dashing into the yard before his mind had even processed the decision, Bucky's footsteps followed close behind. Steve threw open the screen door and sprinted following the sounds of a struggle.

"Get off me!" Clint shouted just as Steves' eyes feel on the scene.

Clint was on the ground with Bruce, no H, on top of him. H had one hand on the back of Clint's head pressing his face into the dirt and another twisting one of Clint's arms behind his back.

Steve shocked by the scene in front of him was surprised to realize that he'd stopped dead in his tracks. He only registered is immobility when Bucky who had been behind him sprinted past.

Clint let out another pained shriek as H twisted his arm even further up his back and Steve found he was in motion again.

Bucky who arrived first at the struggle wrapped his arms around H's torso and dragged him off Clint. Steve stayed standing a moment waiting to see what H would do, and was immensely relieved when he shrugged off Bucky and disappeared back into the garage, slamming the door without a backward glance. 

"Clint!" Steve began, kneeling down next to his youngest son, "are you alright?"

Clint didn't reply as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and Steve thinking he knew why waited patiently as Clint unclasped a dirty hand that had been pinned to the ground under him to reveal one of his hearing aids. He gingerly placed it back in his ear before readjusting the other one and turning to face Steve.

"It's not Bruces fault," they were the first words out of his son's mouth, and though he agreed that this was indeed not Bruces fault, he most certainly blamed H for the angry scape across Clint's cheek where his face had been pushed into the ground, and the way he was gingerly holding the arm that had been twisted behind his back. 

"Let's get you inside, we can talk about fault after we make sure you're ok," Steve replied standing and then extending a hand to help Clint do the same.

In the light of the kitchen, Steve examined his son. He found himself channeling full nurse mode as took stock of his injuries.

"What exactly happened?" Bucky questioned.

He was sitting next to Clint on one of the kitchen chairs looking at Clint with eyes as worried as Steve felt.

"It was my fault," Clint repeated but did not expand.

Steve exchanged a worried glance with Bucky, it had been a long time since Clint had been this withholding with them, even when he thought he might get in trouble.

"Hold still," Steve instructed as he brought a wet rag to Clint's face to clean away the dirt and blood to see the scraped skin underneath. 

Clint didn't even flinch as Steve cleaned the wound then swabbed it with an alcohol wipe before placing a clean bandage over it. Steve tried not to dwell too much on his sons higher than average tolerance to pain.

"You know we need more information than that bud," Bucky prodded, his voice was stern but not unkind.

Clint looked at Bucky and opened his mouth as though ready to speak before closing it again.

"Ok let's get this arm checked out," Steve instructed before Bucky could ask any more questions, he too wanted to know what incited the incident but Clint's health came first.

Steve held out his hand waiting for Clint to place his arm in it but Clint didn't seem to want to move it. 

"Do you think something is broken?" Steve asked doing his best to visually examine the arm.

"I don't know," Clint admitted.

This said a lot to Steve, Clint generally wrote off injuries that other kids would scream and yell over.

"Where does it hurt worst?" Steve tried again, hope specificity would help.

Clint pinched his blonde brows together in a scowl concentrating on the pain.

"My shoulder," he answered after some thought.

Steve scowelled, shoulder injuries were tricky and could take a very long time to properly heal if they were severe enough. Steve drew closer and gently tugged the shoulder of Clint shirt down a little. Sure enough, his shoulder already looked swollen.

"Buck can you grab some ice from the freezer?" Steve called without looking away from his son.

The scrape of the kitchen chair as Bucky stood told Steve that his partner had obliged.

"Can you lift your arm at all?" Steve asked Clint.

Clint scowled as he tried. He managed to slowly move his arm upward but stopped well before his elbow reached shoulder height, clearly in pain.

"Here Steve," Bucky passed him a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dish towel.

Steve accepted the peas and placed them gently on Clint's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure your shoulder is sprained," Steve told Clint, "But without the proper equipment I can't tell how bad it is so you and I are going to take a quick trip to the emergency room."

"It's fine dad, it'll probably be back to normal tomorrow," Clint tried to protest, none of Steve's kids like trips to the hospital.

"Clint the archery team starts back up in October, do you really want to risk losing your spot on the team because you didn't take care of your shoulder?" Bucky questioned.

Clint looked downright panicked at the realization that a shoulder injury could impact his archery season. Steve knew it was one of the few things at school that Clint actively enjoyed.

"Ok, let's go," Clint sighed using his good hand to hold the frozen pea's in place as he rose from his seat.

"I'm sure it will be fine Clint, it's just best not to take any risks" Steve did his best to reassure his son as he grabbed his keys.

 

"I'll have to stay here and look after the other boys," Bucky lamented, and Steve knew that his husband loathed to be away from his injured son. "I am just a phone call away if you need me though."

Clint nodded and followed Steve to the door.

"Tell Bruce I'm sorry," Clint called to Bucky before he followed Steve outside, "I'm really sorry, and it's not his fault."

Steve and Bucky shared one last concerned look before the closing door separated them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is back.

"But he's going to be ok right?" Bucky's worried voice carried through the halls of the house. 

Bruce stood just outside the ajar back door with mounting anxiety. He'd woken from another dissociative episode in the garage. This was typical of his episodes, what was not typical were his now dirt stained jeans and aching knuckles. 

"Ok, well that's good I suppose," Bucky continued his conversation, "has he said anything about what started it?"

Bruce listened to his uncle's half of a phone conversation wanting as much information as he could gather before he entered the house. He already suspected that his family often tried to shield him from his actions when H took over, anything he would overhear would be a far more acuate description of events.

"I agree, we will have to talk with him when the two of you get back," Bucky answered the person on the other end of the call, "we'll get to the bottom of it, don't worry."

The call didn't last much longer. Bruce listened as his uncle bid goodbye to the caller with an I love you, confirming as Bruce had suspected that the caller was his Uncle Steve, and hung up the phone.

He stayed at the back door listening as Bucky moved about the kitchen before taking a deep breath and heading into the house.

"Hey," Bruce greeted his uncle tentatively.

Bucky who had been focused on cleaning up the first aid kit started a little at being addressed.

"Oh, Bruce!" Bucky replied a little startled, "I wasn't sure how long you'd be out."

Bruce mentally added the conversation he'd overheard together with the first aid kit being out and clearly used was beginning to put two and two together.

"What happened?" Bruce asked cutting to the chase.

"It seem's a near accident this morning triggered a dissociative event," Bucky replied.

"No," Bruce shook his head frustrated, he pointed to the first aid kit still in his uncles' hands, "what happened?"

Bucky sighed.

"It seems like Clint and H got into a bit of a fight," Bucky informed him solemnly.

Bruce felt sick, this was the day he'd been dreading since Clint had first moved in. He, of course, would loathe hurting anyone but his Uncles were far larger than him and could easily handle H. Clint, however, was much smaller than Bruce, and though his younger brother had recently begun to put on some muscle he was still at a severe disadvantage when it came to a fight with H for the simple reason that he would not want to hurt his brother. H did not share this problem.

"Clint was adamant that this was not your fault," Bucky rushed to comfort him.

"I know, it was H's fault, not mine," Bruce repeated the words his Uncle's had drilled into his head not believing a single word of it.

"Well yes," Bucky agreed, "but I believe that Clint meant that he started the fight. He said it was his fault and that you have nothing to feel bad about."

"Why would he do that?" Bruce asked thoroughly baffled, "And where is he anyway?"

"Steve took him to get his shoulder checked," Bucky answered, "as for why he would start a fight with H, I have no idea. He was being very tight-lipped about the whole thing."

"What's wrong with his shoulder?" Bruce asked burying his head in his hands, this whole thing was like a nightmare come to life.

"It was sprained in the fight," Bucky answered honestly. 

Bruce groaned. 

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine, Steve said he should be healed up well before the Archery team begins tryouts," Bucky did his best to reassure him.

Bruce flexed his sore knuckles, knowing the all to well what had caused the pain there. 

"Is it alright if I just go to bed," Bruce asked suddenly feeling too exhausted to deal with any of his emotions.

"Sure Bruce," Bucky answered looking a tired as Bruce felt, "We can talk about this later."

It was a subtle reminder that they were not in fact done talking but it was also permission to leave and for now, that was good enough for Bruce. He just wanted to bury his head in his pillow and forget any of this ever happened.

Bruce left his Uncle in the kitchen and began climbing the stairs to his room. Still not quite used to the fact that there was another person in the household Bruce found himself a bit startled at the sight of someone sitting on the top stair. 

Tony waited until Bruce was all the way up before speaking to him.

"I know it's not any of my business" Tony began.

Bruce had to restrain himself from responding 'you're right it's not' as he figured he'd already done enough damage today.

"But it's true what Mr. Barnes said, it wasn't your fault," Tony told him earnestly.

"You know," Bruce sighed sitting down beside Tony on the top step, "I'm just a little tired of hearing that."

"I saw the whole thing from up here," Tony admitted, "He really did start it."

"What!" Bruce exclaimed, "You saw it, what happened?"

"I heard shouting so I went to the window and when I looked down I saw Clint pounding on the garage door saying he wanted to talk to you," Tony corrected himself still clearly confused by D.I.D, "Like you, you. Not H."

"Ok, and then what happened?" Bruce asked glad that there was finally someone in the house who would give him an unfiltered account of what happened with H.

"H opened the door and just stood there glaring at Clint," Tony answered, "It was intimidating as hell but Clint didn't back down."

Bruce listened with mounting confusion, why would Clint do that? He knew better.

"Clint just kept yelling, he was saying that he wanted to talk to you, that you would understand," Tony continued the story.

"Understand what?" Bruce asked confused.

"I don't know," Tony admitted, he wasn't making a ton of sense, "All he said was that he wanted to talk to you and that you would understand. H just let him yell and then tried to close the door on him."

H had tried to end the confrontation non-violently? That couldn't be right, but what reason would Tony have to lie about it?

"When H tried to close the door Clint snapped, he shoved H and that's when the fight started," Tony seemed ready to finish the story there but Bruce wanted to know everything.

"What happened next?" he asked needing to know.

Tony looked hesitant to tell him, but he for whatever reason he did anyway.

"After Clint shoved him, H threw a punch that hit the side of Clint's head. After that, it seemed like Clint fell or dove for something I couldn't see from up here."

Tony clearly didn't realize what had happened, but Bruce felt sick with the realization that the hit had clearly knocked Clint's hearing aid out.

"Once Clint was on the ground H pinned him on his back, at first he was just holding Clint to the ground but when he almost bucked H off his back H grabbed his arm and started twisting it behind his back," Tony must have seen the horrified look on Bruce's face because he finished the story quickly. "It ended pretty quickly though, Steve and Bucky ran out and dragged you two apart."

In the silence after the story, Bruce dwelled on Tony's words. He, of course, was disturbed by his own actions but the part of the story that most confused him was the actions of his brother. Something was up with Clint, and when he got back Bruce was going to get to the bottom of things.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint realized that bottled up emotions cannot stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter delves pretty deeply into traumatic events. It touches on past abuse, panic attacks, and the deaths of close family members. If you feel that any of these topics are unsafe for you to read please skip this chapter. 
> 
> If you'd like to skip the chapter but get a general idea of what happens you can find a quick overview of the chapters events in the end notes that will be devoid of any in-depth descriptions. Just scroll down until you hit the asterisk's.

A/N I realize that this chapter may have some confusing elements as it takes a while for Clint's thoughts to become clear. This chapter is from his point of view and therefore I try to follow what his train of thought would likely be. this may be confusing for the reader as he is often deliberately not thinking about something.

 

 

The hospital had been long and exhausting. Steve had been right as it turned out, Clint had suffered a grade 2 sprain to his shoulder. Said shoulder was currently placed in a brace that he would need to keep on for the next month, or possibly longer, depending on how it healed.

Steve had just signed the discharge papers and Clint was internally rejoicing, he hated hospitals and was more than ready to leave. It wasn't until they approached the truck that Clint felt maybe he'd rather stay at the hospital.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked his eyes trained on Clint.

Clint mentally berated himself for not having a better hold on his emotions. If he still wasn't ready to answer questions, which he knew he wasn't, then he'd better get a hold of himself.

"Yeah, of course," Clint replied as he forced himself the open the door and climb in the passenger seat.

Steve didn't look all that convinced but he situated himself in the driver's seat and pulled away from the hospital all the same.

The drive began silently and Clint had a little too much time to think. Why was this only bothering him now? He'd ridden to the hospital in the truck hadn't he? He supposed the only difference was that on the way to the hospital he was in too much pain to really be aware of anything else. Now with his pain blissfully dulled by painkillers, there was nothing left to distract him from a much different, much deeper pain.

Clint did his best to appear normal not wanting his father to realize that every time Clint let his mind wander he saw the lights of the truck flying towards them once more.

"Are you feeling better?" Steve asked casually, a little too casually for Clint's liking.

"Much," Clint replied simply.

"Good," Steve replied and then added, "then we can talk about what happened earlier today."

And there it was. Clint couldn't say he was surprised, but he had been hoping for more of a reprieve.

"Like I said, it was my fault, don't blame Bruce," Clint reiterated, he knew, of course, this would not be enough to satiate his father but he tried all the same.

"Yes, so you've said," Steve sighed, "while I accept that, I am going to need more information."

"I just," Clint let out a sigh of his own, "I just wanted to talk to Bruce."

"But you know enough about his condition to know that wasn't possible," Steve countered.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking," Clint admitted, "other than that I wanted to talk to Bruce."

"You must have really wanted to talk to Bruce if you were willing to go head to head with H," Steve merely stated it but Clint knew there was a question lurking behind those words.

"I did, yeah," Clint conceded.

"And it was something you didn't feel you could talk to dad or me about?" Steve prodded.

Clint found he had to force himself to take a breath, the conversation and the ride were igniting an anxious clawing feeling in his gut that he didn't seem able to escape no matter how much he squirmed. Unfortunately, the breath came out as something more like a gasp.

Steve's head turned sharply toward him.

"Clint?" Steve called out panicked.

His father's call was lost on Clint, all of his attention was focused on his decreasing ability to draw breath. Clint didn't even realize that his father had pulled the truck over until Steve was opening the passenger door and gently easing him onto the ground.

Steve sat with him on the damp ground as he rode out what he was only just beginning to realize was a panic attack. Clint hadn't even realized that his father had been trying to coach him on his breathing until the panic attack was nearly over.

"Have you been having many panic attacks? Or was that new?" Steve asked concern dripping from every sylible.

"That was... new," Clint managed to rasp out.

"Are you alright? I know panic attacks can be very frightening," Steve checked and Clint found he was getting tired of being asked if he was alright.

"I am now," And though Clint wanted nothing more than to avoid the subject he found himself unable to, "I don't know if I will be once we're back in the truck."

"The truck?" Steve asked, and Clint realized that his father had guessed less than Clint had assumed he had. "So incident earlier today, is that whats been bothering you all day?"

Clint nodded.

"And the," Steve paused looking for the right words, "near accident, that's what you wanted to talk to Bruce about?"

"Sort of," Clint admitted.

"Is there a reason you couldn't talk to dad or I?" Steve questioned and Clint could tell he was doing his best to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Bruce," Clint searched for the words, "Bruce would understand."

"I think you'll find Dad and I can understand quite a lot too," Steve replied.

"Not this," Clint argued.

He was worried that his father might be offended by his bluntness but Steve seemed to merely dwell in the statement. Clint figured he was mentally scrolling through a list of things that only Bruce and Clint had in common. Clint could see it in his eyes when Steve landed on the right answer.

"I'm sorry Clint, I know your parents passed away in a car accident," Steve sounded distraught, "I should have realized that nearly being in one would be a difficult reminder for you."

Clint couldn't help the hot burning in his face or the wet tears that had begun to stream down his cheeks.

"It's uh, it's more than that," Clint confessed no longer able to hold everything inside.

He was so scared, so scared that this would be the end of everything good in his life. He thought that maybe Bruce would understand but, there was no way Steve would. 

"Clint, I want to help you so badly, but I can't unless you tell me what's wrong," Steve sounded a bit scared, the fact that in less than five minutes Clint had displayed a wider range of emotions than he had in the last month contributing to his fear.

"I was in the car," Clint managed to choke out his confession.

"I know Clint, we all were," Steve replied confused.

"No Dad, I was in the car," Clint repeated.

When his father still seemed unable to grasp the meaning of his words Clint attempted to elaborate.

"I when they died, I was, I was in..." He couldn't finish he was out of both air and willpower.

He needn't continue however, Steve had clearly gotten the point. Clint had been expecting the horror on his father's face but it was still hard to behold.

"They found you at the house," Steve said almost to himself, he was clearly trying to reconcile what he had just been told with what he had always thought. "They found you at the house five miles away."

"Mom was trying to leave, she'd had enough after I lost my hearing, he'd finally gone too far," Clint began the story, speaking aloud the truth he'd hidden for so long. "She waited until he left for the bar and then grabbed me, I was still in my pajamas."

Steve was very quiet as Clint recounted the story, it helped him keep going but it also fed his anxiety, he could only imagine what his father must be thinking.

"She didn't even pack any bags, I think she was afraid it would take too long. We were almost out of town when the gas light came on, I don't know where she meant to take us but it must have been far away cause she swore and turned around to go to the gas station, she never swore in front of me," Clint could still hear his mothers voice sometimes, but for some reason he could never hear it as clearly as he could when he was remembering the only time she had ever sworn in front of him.

"I don't know how he knew, but he was there when she pulled up to the pump, just leaning against the only pump in the whole damn town all casual like," Clint almost flinched when he heard the cadence of his father's voice in his own words, there was something about the memory of that man that made him speak in a voice that was not his own. "Mom was so calm, she said that I couldn't sleep so she took me out for a drive, she almost had me convinced, I still don't know how he knew she was lying."

He remembered her face too, warm brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, people told him his blonde hair and grey-blue eyes were beautiful but all he ever saw when he looked in the mirror was his father, he wished he saw his mother instead.

"They were both so calm, it was so strange," Clint recounted the feeling of being in the car with two strangers, those people did not act like his parents, "He just looked at her and told her to move over, any other day she would have yelled and screamed at him that he was drunk, too drunk to drive but that day she just slid over and let him."

"Why did she let him?" He asked allowed the question he had always wanted the answer to.

"I don't know bud," His father replied even though they both knew Clint hadn't really been asking him.

"I barely remember the crash, but I remember...after," Clint was freely crying now there was no helping it, "He was gone, but she wasn't, not yet. I should've run for help but I didn't I just froze. I should've held her hand, I should have told her I was there, I should have..."

All the things he should have done and didn't filled him with so much grief he was choking in it. He couldn't form any more words, but it didn't matter really his father knew his deepest shame now. He'd watched her die and done nothing to help her, he was just as bad as his father, maybe even worse.

"Oh, Clint," Steve spoke in a voice that Clint had never heard from him before, it was somehow filled with all the grief in the world and all the love in the world at the same time, "I'm so sorry."

And then Clint wasn't crying alone. His father's arms were wrapped tightly around him and they were crying together, sharing the grief and pain that had been too much for Clint to carry all on his own.

"It wasn't your fault Clint, you were a child and you went through a trauma horrible enough to make any adult freeze. You were in shock," Steve finally said after a long period of crying and hugging. "There was nothing you could have done for her."

"After she was gone I just got out of the truck and walked home, when they found me later they assumed I'd been there all night," Clint finished the story when he finally found his voice again, "I didn't correct them, I wished so badly it was true."

"I imagine it was much easier just to pretend like you hadn't seen anything at all," Steve agreed with him.

Clint twisted his head to look at the truck behind him. He'd always felt safe in it, how did a near miss take all that away from him? They hadn't even been hit.

His father looked followed Clint's eyes to the truck.

"I imagine almost getting hit this morning brought a lot of this back to the surface," he said compassionately. 

"I didn't even realize anything was below the surface," Clint lamented.

"Past trauma's often sneak up on us like that," Steve replied thoughtfully before asking, "Can I ask why you needed to talk to Bruce so urgently?"

Clint shrugged, he'd already admitted his deepest darkest secret and his father didn't seem to think any less of him. He didn't really feel as though he needed to hide anything right now.

"He saw his mom die too," Clint answered simply, "He even told me that he felt guilty that he froze, that he didn't do more to stop his dad."

Clint would never have revealed this is if he didn't already know for a fact that his fathers already knew this.

"For some reason, the only thing I could think was that Bruce would understand," Clint finished.

"Well I certainly understand why you would feel that way," Steve conceded, "but I hope you know that even if we don't have personal experience with something Dad and I are always here for you."

"I know," and he truly did, "I just, I couldn't think at the time."

"That's understandable," his father nodded.

There was a silence that followed in which Clint regarded the truck once more.

"I don't know if I can get back in there," he admitted with some difficulty.

His father looked around regarding the area they were in. Clint realized then that he hadn't registered their location until that very moment.

"Well we are only a couple of blocks from home, you fancy an evening stroll?" His father asked as he heaved himself off the ground and extended a hand to Clint.

Clint took a moment to wipe his tear stained cheeks before he grabbed his father's hand with his good one and allowed himself to be hoisted to his feet.

"An evening stroll sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> In this chapter Clint and Steve drive home from the hospital. During the drive Clint experiences a panic attack. Steve pulls over and he and Clint finally get to the bottom of Clint's strange behaviour. Clint admits he witnessed the crash his parents died in and feels regret that he didn't do more to save them. Steve reassures Clint that there was nothing a child could have done to prevent the situation. In the end they decide to leave the truck and walk the rest of the way home as Clint is still dealing with the after effects of the near accident earlier in the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky regroup after a trying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> So in this chapter characters discuss victim blaming in domestic abuse. One character expresses shame for falling prey to victim blaming and expressed how they used to (incorrectly) feel. Please know that how the character felt is not how the author feels. In cases of abuse, domestic or otherwise, the only one to blame is the abuser. 
> 
> Please if you feel that this may be a trigger for you skip this chapter, once again I will place a summary of the chapter in the end notes for anyone who would like to skip but not feel lost in the story. There will we a link to the end notes after these. 
> 
> Also while this chapter does not close this part of Clint's story we will be moving on with the story and seeing more of the other characters again. Look forward to Tony's first days at his new High School.
> 
> Finally thank you to all those who liked and left comments, they mean so much to me and I love hearing your ideas and opinions.

"We're home," The rich timbre of his husband's voice caught Bucky off guard, he'd expected to hear the tires of the truck on the gravel driveway announcing his husband and son's arrival.

Bucky rose from his seat in the living room to greet them. As far as he knew he was the only one still up.

Both his husband and son looked incredibly tired. Clint was leaning heavily on Steve even though Steve too appeared ready to collapse, but Bucky supposed giving your children every last bit of your energy was what being a parent was about.

Bucky moved forward to pull Clint into his arms and off his exhausted husband. He hugged his son gently careful to avoid the new shoulder brace he was sporting.

"Is it alright if I just go to bed," Clint turned his bandaged face towards his father to ask though still in his arms.

"Of course bub," Bucky replied soothingly.

He squeezed Clint just a little tighter before he released him and watched his exhausted son drag himself up the stairs.

Steve had already collapsed on the sofa by the time Bucky turned around. Bucky was on his way to join him when he looked out the window and realized why he hadn't heard their approach.

"Where is the truck?" Bucky asked startled by its absence.

"Somewhere on market street," Steve wearily replied, "I'll get it tomorrow."

"Did it break down?" Bucky asked seeing no other reason why it would be left behind, he could already feel his stress levels rising, the last thing he needed to add to his list of problems was a broken down truck.

"No, no," Steve assured him, "Clint had a panic attack and I had to pull over."

"What?" Bucky exclaimed as he finally joined Steve on the sofa.

"Yeah," Steve replied solemnly rubbing his hands over his tired face, "It's been an awful night Buck."

Steve leaned into him and rested his head on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky in response put an arm around his husband pulling him in closer.

"Whatever it is we'll get through it, we always do," Bucky did his best to reasure Steve before asking, "what's going on with our boy?"

"We were driving home after getting discharged, the whole ride he seemed...off," Steve chose his words carefully, "We were talking about the fight and all of the sudden he was having a full blown panic attack, he couldn't breathe."

Bucky sucked in a deep breath, he'd been to war, he'd lost an arm, he thought he'd endured more fear than he would ever have to face again, but nothing in his life prepared him for the fear a parent feels when their child is in peril.

"Earlier when that SUV almost hit us, I think it triggered a trauma for him," Steve explained, "He told me... Christ."

Steve was having a hard time getting through the story, his blue eyes seemed even more crystalline as they became bloodshot as he held back tears.

"He was in the accident that killed his parents," Steve finally managed to choke out.

"What? They found him at the house miles away?" Bucky asked horrified. "How is that possible?"

"He told me his mother was trying to run from his father, she grabbed him and tried to leave town but his father intercepted him, he tried to drive them all back home but he was drunk," Steve's voice took a rare tone as he described the actions of Harold Barton, one of pure loathing, "He crashed, of course we already knew that, he died instantly, but Edith didn't."

Bucky already hated what he'd known about the story of how Clint was orphaned, but the new information coming to light was truly horrific.

"He watched her die and he's been blaming himself all this time for not doing more to help her," The tears that had been treating to spill over finally fell as Steve lamented the great tragedy of his son's early life, "He was six, and he was in shock, and still he's been blaming himself ever since."

Bucky took a moment to realize he was shedding tears of his own. He let them fall freely and instead used his arms to hold his husband even tighter. 

"After she was gone, he walked home, he walked five miles barefoot in his pajamas. Our baby boy, all alone," Steve finished the terrible tale.

Bucky had lamented more than once the fact they could not have spared their children their terrible pasts. He wished that after they come into the world that they could have been placed directly in his arms where they would have come to no harm. That wish was perhaps never more prevalent than it was when he pictured a six-year-old Clint walking home at night alone with no one in the world to look out for him.

"I'd always judged Edith," Bucky confessed, "I know it's terrible and wrong to judge a victim of abuse for not leaving, I know that."

Steve turned his watery eyes to his husband, they weren't judging, just curious.

"I'm a fucking therapist and I was judging her, not for loving her abuser," He clarified even though he knew it didn't make it any less horrible, "I judged her for not protecting Clint better."

He could feel a sob working it's way up through his chest.

"What the fuck is the matter with me?" He asked the only person in the world who knew him better than he knew himself, "She died trying to get Clint away from that horrible man."

"In the end, she did," Steve replied sounding about as sad as Bucky had ever heard, "She gave her life to keep that man away from her son so that he could have a chance at a better happier life."

"We won't waste it," Bucky promised with determination, "we will get him through this and anything else he might face."

"We'll finish what she started," Steve agreed, "and we'll make sure he and the rest of our boys have all the happiness in the world."

Bucky pulled himself together with an effort and used his flesh arm to wipe the tears off his face, they would make it through whatever they faced, and they would do it as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> In this chapter Steve and Clint return home. Clint goes to bed and Bucky and Steve are left to talk. Steve recounts what Clint revealed to him about being in the accident that killed his parents. Bucky reveals his guilt about not having thought better of Edith Barton and vows to do his best to finish what she started and ensure her son has a wonderful life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't sure how he feels about his new foster family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This one is from Tony's perspective as he settles into life in the Barnes-Rogers household.
> 
> I have two notes:
> 
> 1a) I basically base Clint's level of hearing with hearing aids on my level of hearing without hearing aids. So in case your wondering or confused when (in my fanfiction) Clint is wearing hearing aids he can hear ok in a quiet room. In a noisy room to Clint all sounds become jumbled together and he is usually unable to single out the sound he is trying to listen to. Basically every additional noise makes it harder to make out what a person is saying, if there is music on and someone is talking to him he knows that there are two sounds but it is hard for him to separate them and the become one jumbled and hard to decipher mess, in this type if situation he is likely piecing together the conversation based off context and catching something around every third or fourth word the person says.  
> 1b) I don't personally wear hearing aids so everything I know about them is basically what my friends tell me. Like I said I am basing his hearing off my own, and my own experiences so Im sorry if this ever leads to inaccuracies because of the fact that his hearing loss is more severe than my own.
> 
> 2) I am leaving for a weeklong vacation tomorrow! Hooray! I might write on the plane but I won't be during my vacation so you likely won't get an update next week. Thanks for reading guys!

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about his new foster family. On the one hand, he didn't trust families that seemed to perfect on the first glance. On the other hand, there was some fucked up shit going down at this house.

If he found his first dinner in his new house awkward the breakfast that followed H and Clint's fight was on a whole nother level.

"Last day of summer vacation, you guys have any fun plans?" Steve asked the room in general.

Clint offered a single shoulder shrug and Bruce offered nothing at all. 

Steve and Bucky when they had explained some of the aspects of Bruces DID to him explained that sometimes after an episode Bruce would fall into a bit of a depression. Tony would have recognized Bruce's depression even without the warning. Teen depression was one of the few things foster kids did have in abundance.

"I was thinking I might explore the town a little, if that's alright with you of course," Tony offed surprising even himself.

Steve looked incredibly not to be left hanging.

"That sounds like a great idea," Bucky encouraged.

Bucky put his coffee down and rose from the kitchen table the family was currently gathered at. When he returned he placed a twenty dollar bill in front of all three of the boys.

"I know it's not a ton but it should be enough for you guys to have a little fun today," Bucky offered.

Tony waited for the other boys to take their money before he pocketed his own.

"Thanks, dad," Clint replied flatly, though he had woken nearly as surely as Bruce it seemed his new foster brother's manners were still intact.

"Yeah, thank you very much," Tony added already thinking about returning to the thrift store to see what he could salvage from their electronics department.

"You're very welcome," Bucky replied happily.

"Bruce," Steve spoke up, "I'd like it very much if you would show Tony around town today."

Bruce looked up from his untouched bowl of cereal, his eyes were barely visible under his shaggy brown hair. He seemed to regard Tony for a moment. 

"It's a small town, I'm sure I can find my way around," Tony interjected.

If he was quite honest he didn't really want Bruce to come, and Bruce seemed like he wanted that even less.

"Non-sense, the boys know all the best spots," Steve prodded his blue eyes never leaving Bruces.

"Yeah ok," Bruce finally replied.

"Thank you, Bruce," Steve said with a kind smile.

Once breakfast was done and the dishes were cleared both Steve and Bucky disappeared upstairs to change into their work clothes for the day. While Clint and Bruce retreated to the living room. Currently having nothing better to do Tony followed them in and took up residence in one of the many worn but comfy armchairs in the room. Bruce had claimed one of the other armchairs, his nose already buried in a book, and Clint was lounging across the couch watching tv.

Tony not at all interested in watching competitive archery with Clint rose to study the well-stocked bookshelf in the room. The shelf in question seemed heavily influenced by the people who lived in the house. There were lots of textbooks on psychology and anatomy, no doubt accumulated over the course of Bucky and Steves academic and professional careers. Another large section of the bookshelf seemed dedicated to science and robotics, no doubt in large part due to Bruce, and the rest seemed to be fictional books. Several of the fictional books were quite high brow but there were some fun ones mixed in too, goosebumps seemed to be a favorite of someone in the family and if Tony had to guess he would say that someone was Clint. Tony was, of course, most drawn to the science text and technical manuals but before he could pick one he spotted a book titled 1000 words to sign. He picked it up and quickly flipped through the pages to asses its contents. It was essentially an illustrated dictionary. Inside were photos and descriptions of commonly used words and phrases all listed in alphabetical order. He took the book an returned to his chair. While he was, of course, more interested in science and mechanics he doubted those books would tell him anything he didn't already know, at least in this one he would learn something of real use.

Tony sat for a while flipping through the book looking for the words he felt would come in the handiest. Tony knew there wasn't much of a point of dedicating himself to learning the whole language as he probably wouldn't be in this home all too long, but learning a few words that would allow him to communicate with his deaf roommate would certainly come in useful. He tried to think of things he might need to say to Clint at night when the other boy was without his hearing aids. As much as he hated to think about his heart condition Tony decided perhaps the most important thing to be able to communicate would be the need for medical help should it ever arise. "Help" was easy enough, Tony followed the directions in the book and placed his right fist thumbs up on his left palm and raised both hands. The motion immediately caught Clint's attention. The boy's sharp eyes immediately zeroed in on Tony. Tony watched as Clint looked at him and then the book on his lap. He couldn't help be a little pleased with himself as he saw the hint of a smile on the younger boys face for the first time that day.  
He learned "heart" next, this one was even easier than the one that came before it, all he had to do was tap his chest over his heart twice with his middle finger. He was in the process of learning emergency when Steve bounded down the stairs dressed in baby blue scrubs.

"I'll text you when I'm back with the truck," he called up the stair to Bucky.

He traveled to the entryway and pulled on a worn old denim jacket and grabbed his wallet and keys before he turned to address the boys.

"Alright I'm off for the day boys," he announced, "I know you'll be exploring the town today so please be safe and be home for family dinner at seven."

Both his son's nodded clearly knowing the drill, in fact, Tony suspected Steve only added the time of dinner for his benefit.

"Where is the truck?" Bruce asked curiously, apparently, he had not been so engrossed in his book that he'd missed Steve's earlier statement.

"It's just down the street," Steve answered vaguely.

Tony had to wonder, just as he was assuming Bruce now was, why the truck wasn't parked in the driveway. Surely after a trip to the hospital, Steve would not make his son walk part of the way home for no reason. Bruce opened his mouth ready to ask more questions but Steve was quicker than he was.

"Sorry, Bruce I'm going to be late," Steve avoided the question, "Bye guys, love you."

The door closed on the word you and Steve was out of range of his nephew's questions.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Clint, but Clint was determinedly looking at the tv.

"Clint," Bruce called.

Clint kept staring at the tv as though he had not heard his brother. Tony double checked the younger teens ears to make sure he was wearing his hearing aids and sure enough, he was.

"Don't act like you can't hear me," Bruce scolded clearly annoyed with his brother.

"I am deaf you know," Clint replied still not looking away from the room.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"What happened with the truck?" Bruce asked ignoring Clint's antics.

Clint ignored Bruce's question, and Bruce who had already been short on patience that morning slammed his book shut and rose to his feet.  
The oldest boy moved between his brother and the tv and began to sign at him.

Tony couldn't follow a single one of the words Bruce quickly formed with his hands but he watched fascinated as the boys traded words. The tone of the conversation was hostile for a long while. Tony was watching carefully and saw the exact moment Bruce's eyes went from angry to concerned. Bruce wasn't signing anymore, he was just watching Clint but Tony kept watching Bruce as Bruce's expressions were easier for him to read than Clints incredibly swift signing. His eye were still on Bruce's face when the boys' expression changed once more, this time from concerned to devastated.

"Clint," Bruce called his brothers name again but this time there was no annoyance, only sadness.

Clint met his bothers eyes for a mere moment before he looked away uncomfortable.

Tony who was desperately trying to follow the almost entirely silent conversation was started when Bucky spoke from behind him.

"Everything ok in here?" He asked surveying the tension in the room.

"Everything fine," Clint responded.

Bucky looked between his nephew and his son for a moment clearly knowing something was going on but not knowing what.

"Alright," Bucky replied seeming to decide not to pry any further, "Tony can I grab you for a moment?"

Tony was a little taken aback to be called upon but nodded his consent and rose to follow Bucky out of the room. He followed Bucky all the way up the stairs to the second floor with mounting curiosity and a little bit of anxiety, foster parents drawing a single child away from the group rarely turned out well.

"Sorry," he apologized once they arrived on the second floor, "The house is small and I was hoping to talk with you privelty."

Tony anxiety spiked at this and he tried to calm himself with the fact that they were in the hall and Bucky hadn't pulled him into one of the rooms. If he yelled from here Bruce would surely hear him.

"First of all I wanted to give you this," Bucky pulled another twenty dollar bill out of his wallet, "We pay the boy a weekly allowance of twenty dollars for helping out around the house so here is your first allowance."

Tony just stared at the money not yet accepting it.

"You already gave me money," He reminded Bucky.

"Yes, but that was just a gift for all of you on your last day of summer," Bucky reasoned, "This is your allowance, the other boys already got theirs for the week."

"But I haven't even been here a full week," Tony argued not really knowing why.

"But you've already helped out around the house, don't think I haven't noticed you doing the dishes," Bucky smiled warmly at him, "I also noticed that Steve's old record player that has been broken for months was working again, I assume you had something to do with that."

Tony looked up surprised that Bucky knew he'd fixed the record player. He'd seen Steve fiddling with it the other day unable to get it working so that night when he couldn't sleep he snuck downstairs to fix it. The next day when Steve had tried yet again he had been shocked to find it working and happily bragged that something he'd done the night before must have worked.

"Please take it, Tony, it's not charity its appreciation for a job well done," Bucky extended the bill towards him again.

Tony took it this time.

"Thank you," Tony replied appreciatively as he accepted the money.

"You're most welcome," Bucky beamed happily adopting a more serious tone, "I also wanted to speak with you about yesterdays events."

"It's really none of my business," Tony hastened to reply but Bucky was already shaking his head.

"This is your home Tony, it most certainly is your business," Bucky insisted, "First of all I wanted to apologize, I had hoped your first few days here would be less...eventful."

Tony listened quietly surprised by Bucky once again.

"I hope that we haven't put you through too much, I very much want you to feel safe here," Bucky wrung his hands nervously, "I also feel its very important to let you know that yesterday was the first time H has ever been violent with Clint, and though Clint has been adamant that he provoked H we will be putting up safeguards to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm not scared of H," Tony told Bucky.

And it was true, he wasn't trying to appear brave. Tony had known far meaner kids who would hit you with no provocation at all. He'd seen the fight, he'd seen H try to turn away from a hysterical Clint. He was pretty damn sure that if he never shoved H like Clint had he' be just fine.

Bucky looked as though he wanted to epxlore Tony's statement further but his phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket to look at the screen.

"Steve is waiting outside, I've got to go," Bucky told Tony apologetically.

Tony thought that this was the end of the conversation so he was surprised when Bucky lowered himself to Tony's level and looked him in the eye.

"I know that many foster kids think of this arrangement as very one-sided, either the parents want you or they don't," Bucky told him, "First of all I want you to know that Steve and I very much like having you here, and you don't need to worry about us sending you away."

This was not a first for Tony, plenty of people had promised they wouldn't send him away.

"But as I said this isn't onesided, you should want to be here too. I hope that despite this rocky start you want to stay with us," Bucky gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "But if you find everything going on in this house to be too much let us know."

Ok, that one was a first. He'd never had anyone acknowledge they needed to earn his approval as much as he needed to earn theirs.

"It' not too much," Tony found himself saying without premeditation.

Bucky's smile was brilliant. 

"I'll see you at dinner Tony," he said as in place of a goodbye, "Have fun today."

"I'll do my best," Tony called as Bucky descended the stairs his way to the exit.

Bucky turned to wave at Tony who was still at the top of the stairs before waving goodbye to the boys in the living room and dashing out the door.

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about his new foster family, but this place didn't seem so bad.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who commented! Sorry for the wait, I had a hard time motivating myself to write.  
> This chapter isn't the most action packed but we get some cute brotherly bonding. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to post again soon.

"Ready for the grand tour?" Clint asked.

The blonde teen was sitting cross-legged on his bed dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a fitted wine purple t-shirt. He would have looked stylish were he not accessorizing the look with a shoulder brace and scraped up face. Still, despite his injuries, Clint seemed to have regained some his naturally cheeky attitude. It seems his talk with Bruce, whatever it had been about, had lifted a bit of weight off his shoulders.

"I suppose so," Tony shrugged.

Tony had just emerged from a quick shower and was dressed in some of his new, well new to him, clothes. He was quite happy with his choices of an iron maiden t-shirt and jeans.

"Excellent," Clint grinned as he stood from his bed and pushed past Tony to the door to holler down the hall. "Bruce you ready yet!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bruce groaned as he exited his bedroom. 

Bruce despite having perked up a little after talking to Clint was still radiating some seriously surly vibes. He was wearing a very weather inappropriate black hoodie so long it fell to his knees with the hood pulled up to hide most of his unkempt shaggy hair.

"You know you guys don't have to come. I'm sure I can find my way around just fine," Tony suggested not knowing if this was true.

"Nah, you can't ditch us that easy," Clint replied nudging Tony with his elbow. "You boys got everything you need?"

Clint asked this as he stuffed his wallet, phone, and house key into his pockets. Tony subconsciously patted his own pocket where his forty dollars had taken up residence.

"Yeah, let's go," Bruce grumbled.

Tony let the other boys lead the way out of the house and waited until they locked up. He expected them to head down the walkway to the street but found himself following them to the garage instead. 

"You know how to ride a bike?" Clint asked as he unlocked the garage door.

"Yeah," Tony answered hesitantly.

His mother had taught him how to ride a bike many years ago, and he hadn't done much riding since but he assumed it would come back to him.

"Perfect," Clint rejoyced before he disappeared into the garage. 

Tony waited outside with Bruce who was regarding the garage with a withering gaze.

"Here," Clint emerged from the garage pushing a bike towards Tony. "You're cool with Tony using your bike right?"

Clint's question was directed at Bruce.

"Sure," Bruce replied simply.

"No, Bruce," Tony protested, "I can't take your bike."

Clint was already on his way out of the garage for the second time. This time he was pushing a slightly larger bike than the one Tony was holding towards Bruce.

"Sure you can," Clint assured him.

"I'll just ride Bucky's," Bruce pointed to the bike Clint was handing him indicating it to be his uncles.

Tony was wondering why Bruce wouldn't just ride his own bike and lend Buckys bike to him. As though he was reading Tony's thoughts, or more like seeing Tony's gaze on the large bike Clint answered the question Tony hadn't voiced.

"Bruce is the only one tall enough to ride Bucky's bike without having to readjust the seat and handlebars," Clint informed Tony.

The blonde teen retreated to the garage one last time for his own bike, which like most things he owned was a vibrant shade of purple, before locking up.

"So where to first?" Clint asked.

He seemed to be asking Tony, but Tony didn't know enough about the town to answer.

"Uhhh," Tony elongated the confused syllable, "I wouldn't mind seeing that thrift shop again."

Clint raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"C'mon man," he laughed, "be a little more creative."

"He doesn't know what's here Clint," Bruce reminded his younger brother a little exasperated.

Clint pointed at his brother an amused smile tugging at his lips.

"When you're right you're right," he laughed, "How about Marty's he'll like that."

Tony didn't know what or where Marty's was but he was willing to go based on the smile took over Bruce's previously forlorn face at the mention of the place.

"Let's go then," Tony agreed though he had no idea what he was agreeing to.

Bruce mounted his bicycle quickly and Tony followed suit. Clint, however, took a moment longer seeming to consider his shoulder brace for the first time.

"You good?" Bruce asked noticing this too.

Clint waved off his brothers concerns with his good arm and mounted his bike opting for one-armed steering.

"Off to Marty's!" Clint called already pedalling away.

Bruce shared a slightly exasperated look with Tony before following his brother.

Tony took up the rear wobbling a little before managing to stabilize the bike bellow him. He supposed "it's like riding a bike" was an expression for a reason because with each passing minute he felt more and more confident on the two-wheeled device below him. 

With his focus off the bike, Tony was finally able to look up and enjoy his surroundings. 

The town was actually quite nice. Though school was just around the corner summer was still in full swing. Most of the streets they rode down were lined on either side by trees so large they created a canopy over the roads. They travelled down quite a few of these streets before Clint, who was leading the group, came to a quick stop forcing Tony and Bruce to do the same.

"That's Ravenwood," Clint told Tony pointing to a building just across the street from them.

Tony recalled the name from an earlier conversation with his new foster family and surveyed the school warily. It looked much the same as many of the schools he'd attended over the duration of his academic career. The outside of the building was brick painted a dreary beige colour and devoid of any decoration save for the large black letters that spelled Ravenwood High School over the entrance. Adjacent to the school were the regular facilities one would expect, a slightly dilapidated outdoor basketball court and a large football field complete with towering bleachers. The most notable difference between this school and many of the others Tony had attended was its size. This was the first time in a long time Tony had been placed in a small town. He was quite used to schools that were four stories tall or higher with thousands of students. While the overpopulated public schools he'd attended in the past could be a bit rough it was nice to be able to disappear into the masses. Here at Ravenwood Tony suspected that a new student would stick out much more in the small student body.

"It's not so bad," Clint told him earnestly, "most of the people are pretty nice."

Tony would have loved to feel reassured but the scowl on Bruces face as he stared, no glared, at the school paired with Clint's declaration that "most" of the people were nice didn't do much to soothe the anxiety he felt bubbling in his chest.

"This isn't Marty's is it?" it was all Tony could think to say.

Clint let out a half laugh and Bruce grinned.

"C'mon man, you really think I'd do ya dirty like that?" Clint retorted.

"Let's get going, we'll be spending enough time here soon enough," Bruce added casting one last apprehensive look at the school before mounting his bike and taking off.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," Clint commented before following his brothers lead and zipping off.

Tony followed doing his best to keep up the last thing he wanted was to get left behind or slow them down. He did, however, hope that whatever this "Marty's" was it wasn't too far away. Though he wouldn't consider himself out of shape his heart held him back from many physical activities. He was pretty sure he'd be fine, he wasn't experiencing any sharp pains, but already he found himself a little short on breath. 

"Almost there now!" Bruce called back to Tony.

Tony wasn't sure if the announcement was coincidental or if the older boy had noticed Tony slowing down.

Tony followed his new foster brothers around a final corner, Marty's loomed upon him suddenly and he couldn't hold back the smile that broke over his face.

Marty's recycling center was carved carefully into a large wood sign that hung over the entrance of a large warehouse-like building. The inside of the building was as of yet a mystery but the surrounding area was enough to make Tony feel like a wealthy kid at Christmas. Acre's around the building were filled with old cars parked neatly in rows. Many of the vehicles had been stripped almost to the frames but more still had many parts left to offer.

"I thought you'd like it here," Clint announced as Tony came level to him and stopped his bike.

"The inside is the best part," Bruce told Tony with maybe the most genuine smile Tony had seen on the older boy.

Tony took Bruce at his word and followed the boys as they parked their bikes just inside the chainlink fence that marked where Marty's began.

"Should we lock these up?" Tony asked as they marched toward the building leaving their bikes unlocked and unattended. 

"Nah, no one around here is gonna steal em'" Clint assured Tony, though as he did so he raised his good hand to point to several security cameras mounted around the property, "Even if they did one of Marty's cameras would catch them."

Tony supposed the younger boy was right, but growing up in the city he couldn't shake the wrongness of just leaving your possessions around and trusting no one would take them

"Welcome to nerd heaven," Clint announced interrupting Tony's worries as he held the door to the warehouse open.

Tony crossed the threshold of the building and had to work to contain a squeal of glee.

While the outside of Marty's had been remanded for broken down vehicles, the inside was filled with recycled electronics and machinery. The immense warehouse was neatly divided into sections and Tony wanted to explore each and every one. From the door, he could spy a section for old kitchen appliances, another that filled with old laptops and desktop computers, a section of lawnmowers that had seen better days, and just about anything you could possibly find in a persons house or garage.

"This. Is. Awesome," Tony gushed unabashedly.

Both Clint and Bruce laughed and Tony joined in. This laughter wasn't directed at him the way previous foster siblings had often mocked him for his interests, this laughter was born of a shared joy. They were simply happy to have made him happy. Tony felt a strange twinge in his heart at that, and for once he knew it had nothing to do with his illness.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky loves his family so fucking much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Another cute chapter of family bonding. Next chapter the boys are off to school and rest assure drama will ensue!
> 
> Notes on the ASL:  
> Not many people understand this but ASL has its own rules and syntax and grammar that is different from the way people speak english verbally. There are three versions of sign that are prevalent in the US and Canada. ASL, PSE, and SEE. PSE is the most commonly used from of sign, especially in families with a mix of hearing and HOH or deaf family members. The vocabulary is from ASL but the order in which you sign the words is the same as the order in which you would speak them aloud. The main difference between PSE and spoken english is that in PSE (and in ASL for that matter) words lacking information are dropped. this means words like am, to, and the.  
> ex) "I am sad" would just be signed "I sad."  
> another example) in this chapter Bucky asks "Dinner request?" instead of "what would you like for dinner?" You can see how this is simpler and saves times while still effectively communicating the question.  
> -also raising eyebrows signifies a question in ASL
> 
> Last note on this is a disclaimer. I didn't have a formal education of ASL or PSE so I am not immune to errors. I had to teach myself so I'm sure there is information i still don't have despite my efforts. 
> 
> Final Note: If there is something you want to see in the story (barring anything inappropriate for the age of the characters) please fee free to ask! I can't guarantee it will make it in but I will do my best!

"Do I want to know what all this is?" Bucky asked.

He had arrived home from work to find two of his boy's elbows deep in a project that was taking up the entirety of his kitchen table.

"We took Tony to Marty's today," Bruce replied with a smile.

Both Bruce and Tony were working together on a project Bruce couldn't even begin to identify. On the table sat a multitude of broken electronics including toys, lights, and even a couple doorbells, each of which had been stripped of any useful parts they may offer. Normally Bruce would be irked at such a big mess when he arrived home from work but the sight of Bruce and Tony working together each with a huge smile plastered on their faces was too endearing for Bruce to summon any real annoyance.

"Did you leave anything behind?" Bucky joked laughing with Bruce who joined in.

Tony, however, didn't laugh, he looked around himself as if realizing for the first time what a big mess the two of them had made.

"I'm really sorry, I'll get it cleaned up right now," Tony apologized.

Tony reached for the parts in front of his as to sweep them together for easier cleanup. Bucky reached out to place his hand on Tony's only to stop the motion and pull back at the last second unsure as to how the boy would react to sudden contact. 

"Whoa hold on," Bucky forestalled him verbally instead, he looked at his watch, "Dad will be home in about 45 minutes so you have another half hour before this all has to be cleaned up."

"Great!" Bruce rejoiced.

Tony was more subdued in excitement but Bucky could still see it there. The two boys dove back into their project, whatever it was, speaking low and excitedly to one another.

Bucky glanced to the living room expecting to see Clint lounging on the sofa but he found the room empty. He almost asked Bruce where the youngest of the bunch was but he decided not to disturb the boys just yet, they were very concentrated.

Knowing that if Clint was inside the house there were limited amount of places he could be Bucky headed to the most likely of those places. He ascended the stairs and knocked on his son's bedroom door. He received no response but this was not to be unexpected; Clint often took his hearing aids off in the house which was of course not a problem at all, but it had stumped Bucky and Steve at first when they realized knocking on their son's door to gain permission to enter was largely ineffective. Eventually, they had developed a system wherein they would open the door just enough to slide an arm in and wave. More often than not this caught Clint's attention and he would call for them to either enter or give him a minute. It wasn't a perfect system but it was all they had. Bucky followed this system now pocking his flesh arm through the door and waving.

"Come in," Clint called out almost immediately.

Bucky opened the door and enter Clint and Tony's room, which had of course been his own room just one week ago. Clint was sat on his bed with a textbook propped open on his lap.

'Hey pal' Bucky signed already knowing that if Clint hadn't answered the knock his hearing aids weren't in.

Clint waved back.

'Studying?' Bucky signed raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yes," Clint signed back.

Bucky was, of course, proud of his son, but the fact that Clint was already studying before classes even started made him a little sad. Clint wasn't studying because he had a burning desire to learn, he did it just to keep up. Ravenwood was a small school that offered little support for students with special needs. If Clint was fully deaf they would have been able to get him an interpreter but as he had some hearing the school would not supply one. It didn't matter how often Bucky and Steve tried to explain to the administration that the minute the class got too loud their son would be unable to hear anything one thing being said, the school just didn't understand. This meant that Clint had to work twice as hard as the other students just to keep up. Clint had taken to teaching himself nearly every topic before it was discussed in class so that he would know what was happening. Bucky and Steve, of course, helped him whenever they could, they'd even offered to homeschool him since Clint was essentially doing all the learning on his own anyway, but Clint wanted to be around other kids and Bucky couldn't fault him for that.

'Dinner request?' Bucky raised his eyebrows once more in question.

Bucky was originally going to ask for his son's help in preparing said meal but as he was already working he didn't want to add more to his plate. 

Pinkys and thumbs up Clint made circles with both hands twice flashing a toothy smile as he did so.

'Sounds perfect' Bucky replied before excusing himself and leaving his son to his studies.

When he made it back downstairs Bucky found Bruce and Tony still working hard on their project. He didn't know yet how Tony felt about unfinished projects but if he was anything like Bruce he wouldn't tell you what he was working on until he was one hundred percent sure it was going to be a success.

"You boy's good with pasta tonight?" Bucky asked as he began to pull out the ingredients he would need.

He received distracted grumbles that seemed as though they were in favour of a pasta dinner so he plowed ahead. He cleared a spot on the counter for his pasta maker and began to bring all the ingredients together. The way that his boys were immersed in their project he became immersed in his. He knew that many spouses resented being the one to prepare meals but Bucky loved cooking for his family. Not only did he love the process, but he also loved the outcome. He loved that when he was finished his entire family would gather around the table to enjoy the meal he had made, he loved that no matter what every night he would get to sit down with his family and hear about their days. 

"Oh man, that smells amazing!" Bucky started a little at his husband voice, he'd been so immersed in his work he hadn't hear Steve come in.

Steve wrapped his arms around Buckys middle and Bucky could feel the rumble in his chest as he laughed. 

"Sorry love," Steve apologized with a laugh, "I thought you heard me get in."

Bucky abandoned his work for a minute to twist around and face his husband.

"I did not," Bucky punctuated the statement with a quick kiss.

Steve smiled and leaned back to survey the meal Bucky had been preparing.

"What can I help you with?" Steve asked with a smile.

Bucky was just about finished. All he really needed was for the boys to clean up, it seemed they'd lost track of time and the half-hour time limit Bucky had set for them.

"You could wrangle those two," Bucky answered not really wanting to be the one break up the team, especially when Tony was finally looking happy.

"But they look so sweet like that," Steve groaned quietly so that only Bucky would hear.

Bucky couldn't help but agree. The two boys so engrossed in their project reminded him with a pang of the way Bruce and Clint would get immersed in building Lego towers when they were younger. 

"Alright fella's time to clean up," Steve announced with a clap of his hands to get the boys attention.

Bucky expected Tony and Bruce to be disappointed but they turned twin grins on him.

"We actually just finished," Tony told him, excitement clear in his voice.

"Then do we get to find out what the project was?" Bucky asked curiously as to what had the rapt attention of the two teenage boys.

"Not just yet," Bruce replied cryptically, "we'll show everyone after dinner."

Bucky was doubly curious now but he would respect the boys' wishes.

"Alright, well dinner is just about done so clear the table and go get your brother," Steve instructed.

The boys complied, Tony cleared the table while doing his best to conceal whatever it was he and Bruce had been working on while Bruce sprinted up the stairs to grab Clint. By the time his oldest and youngest had returned the table was set and dinner was ready to be served.

"That smells amazing!" Clint lauded as he took his place at the table.

"Why thank you," Bucky replied while he looked proudly on the meal.

At the request of his youngest he'd made fresh spaghetti, with homemade marinara sauce and meatballs, he'd also thrown together a light salad and some garlic bread to round out the meal. Things were quiet for a moment while the three ravenous teenage boys loaded up their plates with food and began shovelling it into their mouths.

"So you boys ready to school tomorrow?" Steve asked as he too served himself some dinner.

"Yeah should be good," Clint replied with a one-armed shrug.

Bucky knew that even though Clint struggled in school he had several friends he looked forward to seeing. His best friend at school had been in Russia with her parents over the summer and as such tomorrow would be their reunion. He smiled to himself happy that at least one of his children would have a good day tomorrow.

"Looking forward to seeing Nat?" Steve asked clearly on the same wavelength as Bucky.

Clint replied with another lopsided shrug trying to be casual but Bucky saw right through it.

"Who's Nat?" Tony asked between bites of garlic bread.

"Clint's girlfriend," Bruce replied without missing a beat.

"She is not," Clint corrected him though he'd gone very red, "we are just friends."

"Mmmhmm," Bruce mocked, though not unkindly.

"Whatever," Clint did his best to move past the teasing, "What about you Tony? Are you nervous?"

It was a blunt question, one Bucky would have rather Clint not asked but he had to admit he too was curious about the answer. Based on his file Tony had clearly had many 'first days of school' which would likely mean one of two things. Either he was very used to the transition by now and therefore not too nervous, or all the moving around had scarred him and he was now extra sensitive to the transition.

"A little nervous yeah," Tony admitted with surprising honesty, "it sucks not knowing anyone."

Though Bucky was saddened by the statement his spirits were also lifted by it a little as well. In just a week he could already see a difference in Tony. He was ecstatic that Tony felt comfortable being this honest with them.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked incredulously, "you know us."

Clint wiggled his finger back and forth between himself and Bruce.

"Yeah," Bruce chimed in, "I mean we won't be in your classes but you can sit with us at lunch, and we'll ride to and from school together."

"You guys don't have to sit with me, I'm sure you have friends you'd rather hang with," Tony argued.

Bruce went a little red at this, as Tony would soon find out Bruce had very few friends at school. Clint as upbeat and earnest as ever saved the situation from becoming awkward.

"Um, first of all, you are our friend and we do want to hang with you," he said this as if it was the most plainly obvious thing in the world, "and second of all you can just sit with us and our friends, it doesn't have to be one or the other."

Steve and Bucky shared a proud look. In Bucky's options, one of Clints finest quality was his ability to make things seem so easy, and simple. Most people in the world overcomplicated everything and stressed to no end. Clint saw the world in simple terms, what he'd just said wasn't some show to make Tony more comfortable, he truly saw the world that way.

Tony seemed to sense the honesty in Clint's words as he visibly relaxed.

"Also if you decide to join the robotics club I know the other guys will like you if for no other reason than that big brain of yours," Bruce added. 

Clint's mouth twitched as he resisted the urge to make fun of Bruce's robotics club.

"Cool," it was all Tony had to say, but the relieved smile on his face spoke volumes.

The rest of the dinner past mostly in the same fashion. Bruce and Clint would banter back and forth and did their best to pull Tony into the fray. Steve and Bucky just watched happily for the most part only jumping in here or there to ask questions and stop the Bruce and Clint when the banter edged towards a fight.

By the time dinner was done and the dished had been cleared Bucky had all but forgotten about Tony and Bruce's project. He was reminded of it as Bruce called him into the living room, a small covered box in his hand.

When Bucky arrived Steve and Clint were already seated, their eyes on Bruce and Tony. Bucky joined them on the sofa completing the small audience.

"So since Tony and Clint are now sharing a room," Bruce began, "we thought they needed a more efficient method of knocking."

"It's not a big issue at all," Tony scrambled clearly not wanting to offend Clint, "I just noticed that your current system is a bit flawed."

Bucky had to admit Tony had a point. Waving ones arm blindly into the room and hoping Clint saw it was not the best strategy ever.

"I'll say," Clint snorted a laugh.

Tony seemed encouraged by this, clearly, Clint was not offended.

"So we did some brainstorming," Bruce informed the family, "tired to figure out a more elegant solution."

"I was inspired by your alarm clock," Tony jumped in as Bruce opened the box to reveal a light connected to a small button by a long wire.

"It's a silent doorbell," Bruce named the object with a grin.

Bucky couldn't help the grin that broke over his own face. The thought that went behind the gift was incredibly touching. He looked to his youngest and found him speechless, his grey-blue eyes wide and bright.

"The light will be installed in the bedroom and the button will be outside," Tony explained pointing to the corresponding parts of the 'doorbell' and he described its function, "when someone wants in, they push the button and the light will turn on."

"We picked a pretty bright light too, so even if your back is turned you should be able to see it light up the room," Bruce added as he pointed to the round light at the end of the wire.

It didn't escape Buckys notice that the casing around the light was purple either. By god, he loved his boys.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked Clint.

Clint blinked a few times.

"What do I think?" Clint exploded, "This is amazing! Can we install it now?"

Clint was essentially asking everyone one in the room, he'd need Bruce and Tony to install it as they knew how it was meant to be set up, and he needed Bucky and Steve's go ahead as the project would likely require drilling into the walls.

Steve looked at Bucky and they agreed silently.

"I'll go get the toolkit," Steve announced.

Bucky sat back and watched the process. He watched Tony and Bruce explain how it would need to be set up, he watched as Clint decided exactly where he wanted it mounted, he watched as Steve mounted it to the wall over the door, and he watched as the boys excitedly tested the invention. 

Bruce, Clint, and Tony laughed unabashedly together when it worked and Bucky couldn't help wondering when exactly the newest addition to the family became so firmly implanted in his heart.


End file.
